


Stargate: Arcadia

by Garn3213



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Exploration, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Pegasus Galaxy, Politics, Sarcasm, Science Fiction, Wraith Culture (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garn3213/pseuds/Garn3213
Summary: Formed after the battle with the Super Hive, the United Kingdom Expeditionary Service is dispatched to the Amazon to research ruins that are Ancient in origin.Discovering schematics in the database contained within, Dr. James Croft theorises that another city was on Earth at the time of Atlantis' departure, a theory that pans out. With government approval, a contingent of experts in multiple fields are dispatched to Arcadia, sister-ship to Atlantis.However, the Pegasus Galaxy that they arrive in is somewhat different to the one left behind by Atlantis. Unusual technology, Wraith and other alien neighbours are but a few items on the list of matters that the Arcadia Expedition have to deal with.Join Arcadia Expeditionary Team One as they navigate their own trials and tribulations within Pegasus.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! This is a work that I have been working on extensively on FanFiction.net but I wanted to bring it over here. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> A few things to note - This fic will focus primarily on the exploits of the UKES team with Atlantis acting as side-characters. They will make appearances, but they are not prominent. This is a slash fic, so if you're not about that, I would recommend you click away. Keep any comments respectful and if you have any criticisms, please keep it constructive.
> 
> Other than that, rate, review and enjoy!

A gentle breeze blew through leaves of the rainforest as many species of birds took to the sky. It was peaceful to any observer, but on the balcony of a large metallic tower, a solitary figure frowned sadly as the breeze had reached him, his loose white tunic billowing slightly. The sounds of nature that emanated from the forest that grew around the giant city was disturbed by a near quiet swish of an opening door. A beautiful woman took a step out onto the balcony as well, her long white dress flowing in the soft wind.

“A far cry from the chaos of the galaxy, is it not?” The young man spoke quietly as she stood beside him.

“Quite. The calm before the storm, as it were.” She agreed, leaning against the railing.

“They have yet to discover this star system. That grants me some relief.” His steel grey eyes turned to face her and she smiled sadly at him. “Have we received word yet, Irina?”

“The High Council relayed its orders to Noro just now. He has called a meeting with the Senators from here as well as Novus Terra.” At this, the young man sighed sadly and leant against the railing in despair. “I believe the request to be what we fear...that we are to abandon Arcadia and Novus Terra. Amaris...the Wraith are just too many...we can not hope to fight.”

“But what of our home?” He asked as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

“The time traveller to Atlantis gives me hope that our descendants may yet return. In time, maybe they could have a chance to right our wrongs here.”

The conversation was interrupted by an older male who noticed the two and smiled sadly at them. They both looked at him before he beckoned them inside and they made their way to the Conference Room, finding the seats occupied save for two. Amaris and Irina took their seats as the multi-panel doors shut and the silence in the room seemed to last many hours.

“High Councillor Moros has ordered the immediate evacuation of our people to Atlantis.” The older male said and the gathered Senators muttered among themselves.

“Noro...this is our home...” Amaris said softly through the din of voices.

“I know...and I agree. However, this war is lost. Our numbers are too few and our ships have either suffered a lot of damage or have been destroyed. We cannot hope to fight them. I did have the opportunity to meet the visitor from the future. Doctor Elizabeth Weir...” He said and Amaris smiled.

“A determined woman, by all accounts.” Irina said, her voice amused.

“I have also spoken with Janus.” At this, some of the Senators rolled their eyes. “His methods are outlandish, I will admit...but his tampering with causality reveals Atlantis will survive and be rediscovered.” He successfully quietened them down. “Perhaps we could put measures in place to preserve our own history, both on Novus Terra and here. If not for us, then for our descendants.”

“Our cities are exposed on the surface like this. We do not have the ability to submerge like our brethren. The shield will not hold under a sustained bombardment.” Irina said and Amaris looked to be deep in thought.

“A suggestion perhaps, Amaris?” Noro asked, noticing his expression.

“I believe that we can make use of a more subtle method of protecting our heritage. We utilise cloaks on our various Gateships. Perhaps we could apply the same concept on a far larger scale and conceal both cities. As an added benefit, it would mean less strain on our energy systems...it could remain active for longer.”

“Can you do that within our limited time frame?” Irina asked.

“I will not be able to build a dedicated generator, but I believe I can interface one of the Gateship generators with the shield emitters to produce the desired effect within a few hours.”

“Then please begin your work. Moros has instructed that we send through evacuees in groups. You will be of the last group.”

“I shall...”

* * *

Amaris felt an overwhelming sense of loss as he sent the necessary data to his brethren at Novus Terra on the makeshift cloaking generator. It was beginning to settle in that this was his final day in Arcadia, his home ever since he was born and on occasion, he had fought to defend it from potential invaders. His one consolation in what he was doing was that they had prevented it from being discovered in those battles and this plan would save it for their descendants.

“Is it ready?” Noro asked as he walked into Central Control.

“Yes. I am just about to begin the shield conversion process. I have transmitted the necessary instructions to our counterparts on Novus Terra.”

“Good.” The head of the Senate smiled and went to walk off.

“Noro...”

“Yes?”

“I would like to be the last one through. I want to leave a message should our descendants come across us. It would serve as a warning about the Wraith.”

“Very well. Please ensure that you do return to Atlantis in a timely fashion.”

“I shall. Is the final group prepared to travel? I can dial the Stargate.”

“I would appreciate it. Remember, Amaris...you are to return to Atlantis when you have completed your tasks here. Be safe, my friend.”

“You as well, Noro. I imagine we will either meet on Atlantis or when we return to Earth.” He hit the buttons on the dialling device, the Stargate connecting to their capital. Irina walked over to oversee the power levels on one of the consoles. “Irina, it is not necessary. I can see to the minute details.”

“I wanted the opportunity to say farewell should we not see one another in Atlantis. Amaris...you have taken steps to preserve the Viridian culture. You have exercised caution that our brethren did not and have planted the seeds of hope for the galaxy. It is because of you that our cities will survive and our descendants will find their homes here.”

“Better for it to be empty and preserved than filled only to be destroyed later. We will see one another again Irina. Whether it be on Atlantis or on Earth.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder. “Go, now. I will be along shortly.” He smiled softly.

Releasing her from his embrace, Amaris watched her descend the steps with luggage in hand. As she reached the Stargate, she turned and looked up at him as he in turn looked down at her. With a gentle smile, he gave her an encouraging nod and she walked through the event horizon. Amaris stood at the top of the steps of the empty Control Room and took in the silence of the once bustling city.

The scientist shut down all but the dialling console and covered them with silken sheets to protect them from dust. Quietly, he made his way down to a large circular room, the multi-panel doors sliding close. With but a thought, he felt the hologram scan him and he smiled softly.

“I do not know who will find this message, but I can only assume that you are of our descendants. To you I say welcome to Arcadia, city of the Viridians, or Alterans as you may know us. This message serves as a very brief history of our role in affairs of this galaxy, and hopefully as a word of caution when exploring.” He began as he put his hands together in front of him.

“This planet was desolate when we first arrived. My ancestors brought many flora and fauna samples to seed our planet with life and re-create its evolutionary path as best we could. They anchored the city to the region that best represented our ancestral homeworld, a rainforest with a rich biodiversity. In time our planet was a verdant world which we named Viridis.

“We seeded the other planets in our system and established homes there as well. However, our brethren in our capital of Atlantis discovered a dark world were a vicious enemy slumbered. They quickly gained powers that rivalled our own. Our brethren were unprepared in their overconfidence and ultimately outnumbered in the war that came. The enemy fed upon defenceless human worlds whilst I and my fellow Viridians worked to turn the tide with our technology and cautious tactics.

“We were pushed back, but our system remained undiscovered. I cloaked our cities and drydock, so that they may slumber. I have no doubt we will not return, but I know our kind will one day return in some form.”

He stepped down from the pedestal when he had finished the recording. With a heavy heart, he powered it down to conserve power and went to dial the Stargate to Atlantis. Setting in commands to shut the console down, Amaris grabbed a case and headed down the steps towards the event horizon. He stopped and took a look back at Central Control, and smiled softly.

“Requiescat in pace...” He murmured in their language, before finally taking a step through.

Behind him the Stargate shut down and the city of Arcadia lay silent. A gentle breeze blew through the leaves and though the great city was silent, many birds sung their songs as they took to the skies.


	2. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the Amazon, the United Kingdom Expeditionary Service continues its research into an Ancient outpost discovered in the undergrowth. Dr. James Croft is on the cusp of a discovery that will shape the future of the Service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have mentioned this in my first note. I'm posting the whole fic here in one go and will then be updating it regularly. Let the events continue!

It was incredible as to how responsive Ancient knowledge terminals were. Years of research logs, schematics and technical specifications were quite literally at an individuals fingertips when the correct commands were entered onto the crystal panels. The outpost, although small, still contained a lot of information which would be beneficial to their research into more advanced technology.

Fingers danced along the crystal panels, calling up schematics familiar to most of the people in the facility. Snowflake shaped and dotted with numerous structures, there was no mistaking the map of Atlantis in front of them. Or rather the map of Atlantis prior to its departure from the Antarctic. More commands were entered, with new schematics appearing beside it.

"Still at it, Croft?” A stern looking woman with icy blue eyes asked as she tucked stray hair behind her ear. She would have to remember to tighten her bun in the future.

“I think this is my third attempt now...” He shrunk the smaller schematics, that of a hexagonal building, down to scale with the city map. “No matter what I try to do, I cannot get the schematics of this facility to match up with Atlantis...”

“You've made three attempts, right?” She asked and he nodded. “What are you trying to prove?”

“Whether this is an independent outpost established by the Ancients for the purpose of botanical research in the Amazon or a part of another city...”

“We only have records of one city leaving Earth when they fled the Milky Way...”

“True, Captain...but the Ancients had a large population. Earth was their capital for a time...it would stand to reason they'd have more than one city. Helena...” He used the woman's first name, something he seldom did when on the clock. “If I'm correct, and that's a big 'if' at that...we could discover another city to explore...”

“In a galaxy where aliens that can suck the bloody life out of you with their hands live.”

“I'd say the benefits far outweigh the risks...” He said casually and the Captain chuckled in response.

“Should I contact Portsmouth? Have them send the Director down?” She asked and he shook his head.

“The Director has a lot on his plate at the moment. What with the continued pressure from the IOA to come back as the British representative and the fact that they don't see us as a legitimate authority in matters that concern the Stargate...”

“Not legitimate...” The Captain scoffed. “We're funded by the government. What more do they need?”

“From what I can recall from the SGC, something you should too, it's that the IOA is concerned only with the power technology can provide. We stand to gain from this...which they don't like.”

“Well sod's law. If they don't like it, they can bugger off.” She shook her head.

“Best not to get worked up over it. They can say what they like. Our authority comes from the government, a fact that no one can dispute. Our focus should be on what we do here.”

“Such as you trying to make two maps work.”

“Something that I cannot do. I have entered commands into the terminal with multiple interpretations to get it to work and it just won't go.”

“Is that your professional, scientific opinion? It just won't go?”

“You want a technobabble explanation on how these two structures won't combine?” He turned to face her with a small, amused smile. She broke her normally cold facade to return it.

“The simpler the better. The less you have to explain to our beleaguered Director. Okay, so at least one of the theories you have is correct. Either this was a research outpost only and it was set up to study the Amazon or it was part of a separate city.”

“I'll begin a thorough search through the outpost database to see what I can find...I'm hoping to prove that it is the latter...”

“Just make sure you rest, James...I know what you're like when you get into work like this.” She rested a hand on his shoulder, and a silence ensued. “Did you ever go there? To Atlantis, I mean...” She grabbed a desk chair and sat down beside him.

“No...I did apply when I was with the SGC...but at the time I had little experience.” He sat down as he entered a search command. “So I threw myself into my research...studied a lot of the Ancient technology that existed both in the Milky Way and Pegasus...learned to speak and translate Ancient. Then Atlantis came home...and I found out they were preparing to disband the Expedition. I had enough of the pressure from the IOA to meet deadlines, so when Director Chapman approached me to join UKES, I jumped at the opportunity.”

“Even if it kept you further from Atlantis?”

“I'd give anything to work in the city of the Ancients...but at the same time, I want a chance to explore. I want to step through the Stargate, I want to see other cultures...the IOA rejected this for me. Said that my work in the labs was too important. I became little more than a glorified translator.”

At this, Helena remained quiet. She too had worked for the SGC, briefly working on board the USAF _Odyssey_ and whilst she had yet to step through the Stargate, she still explored places somewhat. Like James, the IOA had stepped in there. For a time, she was employed as a member of the team that would switch with people from the stranded _Destiny_ crew until they went into stasis. Even then, she was stifled somewhat. Russell had approached her as well, and his desire to explore gave her hope that she would get the chance.

“You'll get that chance.” She said finally. “You have to act surprised when you are officially told...but I've been informed that you have been selected as Chief Science Officer for the expedition. It's something that's been in the pipeline for a while. We always intended to travel to Pegasus to a Lantean site. Your theory presents us with the possibility that it will be a city that we come to inhabit rather than just a small outpost like this one.”

“But I've only got three years experience...there are others who have been here longer...”

“Everyone here and in the SGC had to start somewhere...this will be your somewhere.” She smiled and James went to protest. “I made the recommendation to the Director. I won't hear 'no' for an answer.” And with that, she walked off, effectively ending the conversation. He let out a somewhat amazed chuckle.

“Well...I guess that's that...”

* * *

Night was beginning to set across the rainforest then, with most of the military and civilian personnel leaving the building to head to the trailers for rest. James was still at his console as his search command continued to comb through the database. Whilst it was not as extensive as the database found on Atlantis, it still contained a lot of information. Much of the research performed here focused on the biodiversity of the region, and this included medical research from the many plants they came across. Specifications on some of the technology in use at the facility was also contained here, such as the Control Chair or the shield they employed.

From what James had been able to gather, the Ancients who lived in this region were assigned to try and find a medical solution to the plague. They had succeeded in creating a suppressant to buy the sick time whilst they pursued alternatives, but the High Council had deemed their overall objective to have failed. He'd also managed to read personal logs from that time. There was no chaos with this plague, rather a determined mindset to beat it which gradually devolved into hopelessness as each method failed.

The scientist had never placed the Ancients on a particularly high pedestal. Whilst their technology was some of the most advanced ever encountered, they were also reckless. A lot of problems led back to them and the decision to Ascend rather than face them left a bad taste in James' mouth. It smacked of irresponsibility. He'd always admire the Ancients for their advancements and exploratory nature, but he would never put them on a pedestal and think of them as a beacon of perfection.

“You look deep in thought, Dr. Croft...” One of the Royal Marines approached, dark grey eyes amused to find him there.

“Corporal Lancaster...You got the night shift?” He asked and the soldier nodded with a small smile.

“I did...I don't remember you being on that list though. You should be relaxing in your quarters.” He sat down on the seat the Captain had left there.

“I know...but I feel we're on the cusp of something incredible. This is work I want to see through.”

“We've been here for weeks now...I'm sure it can wait a few hours whilst you get some sleep.”

This was not the first time that Corporal David Lancaster had seen James pull an all-nighter. Most of the other scientists were happy to clock off when their shift was done and let a night crew take over but Croft seemed the most determined to stay when he could. He admired the scientists' dedication to his work, but he would sometimes worry. All of the Marines would for that matter.

“I will sleep soon...just waiting for this search command to finish. It's almost done. If it yields no results, I will set another and then go to bed...deal?” James asked and the Corporal sighed.

“Alright...deal.” He patted his shoulder and went to walk off for patrol.

“David...” He called softly and the Marine stopped, turning his head to look at the scientist. “Thank you...for your concern. Means a lot that you'd check in.”

“You're one of our people, Dr. Croft...we look out for one another.” He walked back over.

“There wasn't much need to do that in Cheyenne...” He said as he leaned back in his seat.

“Well we're all part of the same team. Civilian or soldier, it doesn't matter. Plus a lot of the soldiers like you quite a bit.” The Corporal could have sworn he saw a slight blush but he ignored it. “You've never acted superior to us unlike some of the other scientists, you're humble about your work, and you're doing your best to get us a place to explore. What's not to like?” He smiled slightly. “I'll be on patrol...and if I come back and find you still working after that search command is finished, I'll be carrying you to your quarters. If your search yields any results, just radio me.”

“Got it...”

David gave him one more smile and headed out, leaving James to his work. Just as the scientist was about to concede defeat and set up a second search command before he called it a night, several entries that were in the database popped up. His search command took effect and highlighted common words among the entries in front of him, and though most of his colleagues could not read Ancient, James could see a particular word multiple times.

Acting on impulse, he searched the term in the database and familiar schematics appeared before him. There was no mistaking that snowflake shaped structure. James excitedly brought up the schematics of the outpost and repeated the process, shrinking the building to scale and entering in more commands. It took a few tries but eventually, they slotted together.

Excitement rushed through the scientist, and he pulled up Atlantis' own plans and compared the two. Using the computer, he highlighted the positions of the outposts, noting that the Antarctic outpost had been built on one side whilst the Amazon outpost was on the other side on the other city map. He was looking at two almost identical cities, but with enough difference to denote them as separate structures. He took a look at the name above the other city.

“Arcadia...”

* * *

To say that James got an early start the following morning would be something of an understatement. He had spent two hours compiling as much information on the latest discovery as he could for a meeting with senior staff later that day. So early was he that David was still on duty and returning from a patrol. The Corporal saw him and immediately rolled his eyes, though there was fondness in his expression.

“Did you even go to bed, Doctor?”

“For a few hours, yes. I did have to drink coffee to wake up though...”

“But you hate coffee...”

“Exactly. The search command I put into the terminals yesterday turned up some results. I figured that if the outpost was linked to a city, I would find references to it in multiple database entries. I commanded it to look for commonly used names in the research and it churned up a single name...” He typed it in and David rose a brow.

“I've been with UKES a while now, Croft, but I still don't understand Ancient.” He chuckled.

“Arcadia...” He read out.

“As in the name that is typically used to refer to a form of utopia?” David asked and the scientist nodded.

“After I found that name, I searched it in the database and it brought up schematics for a city...” He brought a schematic up and David's eyes widened. “Arcadia was not a city built on the ground that was just swallowed up over time. It was of the same class of ship that Atlantis belongs to. And according to the Ancient logs, the city departed for the Pegasus Galaxy shortly after the High Council departed with Atlantis. David...I've found it at last...or at least proof of its existence.”

“This is huge, Croft...” David patted him on the back. “Does the database mention where the city was headed to in Pegasus?”

“Unfortunately not...”

“Is there a way of finding it?”

“Fortunately, I still have friends in Stargate Command. I've asked them to see if they can locate an address in the Ancient database copied from Atlantis. We should then be able to located the planet. The staff are due to meet in an hour so I'm going to gather what information I can.”

“In that case, I'll leave you to it...and Croft?” He said as the other went to go back to work. “Well done...”

“Thank me when I have confirmation that the city is still intact...”

* * *

The conference building was a slightly larger structure than the trailers used for quarters. Aside from a large table for the staff to sit around and the chairs, it was plain. It was only meant to serve a function and nothing more. Helena sat at the head of the table whilst a screen was behind her with the Director observing. James had the schematics for the city on another screen and had just finished his presentation.

_'These next few days will be crucial now. We have to locate the planet that this city resides on, ascertain if it is still intact and then move out four hundred personnel through the Stargate. Dr. Croft...I need you to be certain in this. Have you confirmed that this city is separate to Atlantis?'_

“I am, Director Chapman...the database confirms the schematics as that for Arcadia.”

_'From my understanding, you are unable to confirm this planet with the information at hand?'_

“I'm afraid not. According to the Ancient logs, they only knew that they were heading for another galaxy. The High Council didn't have the luxury of time to decide the planets they were going to inhabit due to the plague that was spreading.”

_'And how do you intend to find out?'_

“I still have some trusted colleagues in the SGC who have access to the Atlantis database...they'll find it.”

“If the IOA gets one sniff of this, they'll kick up a fuss. They don't recognise us as is.” Helena said.

_'That may be to our benefit. I have been in communications with Richard Woolsey. The Atlantis Expedition still operates but is severely limited. If they know a single nation in the UN Security Council will have a permanent presence in Pegasus, they'll want their own expedition in place to maintain a balance, so to speak.'_

“Forgive me, Director, but I fail to see how that is to our benefit.” Helena rose a brow.

_'It grants us an ally in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Atlantis Expedition may report to the IOA but from experience, I know they are not all that fussed on them. Who's to stop them from continuing as they have done in before when they first went to Pegasus. The reality of the situation, Captain, is that there are still aliens to contend with. It has also been three years since Atlantis returned to Earth. We have not seen the state the galaxy is in at this time. We will need all the help that we can get and if that means manipulating the IOA into sending a separate expedition, then so be it.'_

“Politics...” Helena muttered and Russell smiled ruefully.

_'I fear this is just the start of the politics, my dear. Dr. Croft...I want you and the ZPM on a transport to HMNB Portsmouth...your latest report indicates we will be able to achieve two prolonged dial outs to Pegasus.'_

“Yes, Director...”

 _'Good...I'd like to oversee the drone reconnaissance mission when we have a location. As my Chief of Science, and I know Helena has told you, your presence will be mandatory.'_ At this, Helena hid a smile whilst James nodded dutifully.

“Of course, Director.”

_'As I have said, these next few days will be crucial. They will be tiring. However, we will soon achieve what is perhaps one of the most essential goals of the United Kingdom Expeditionary Service. Godspeed ladies and gentlemen.”_

* * *

The flight to the naval base in Portsmouth was thankfully uneventful. James handed off the ZPM to a scientist when he got off of the helicopter that brought him there and was met by an older man in a suit. The man had approached him immediately and shook his hand with a tired smile, before gesturing for him to follow. He did so as two base personnel arrived to take his luggage.

“Please forgive me if I seem tired, Dr. Croft. The meeting with the IOA went exactly as I hoped it would. They condemned us for what they called a 'power grab' and trying to monopolise potential discoveries. I'm waiting on an update from Richard to see if they re-activate the Atlantis Expedition to counter this supposed 'power grab' of ours.”

“Sounds delightful, sir.” James said with a rueful smile.

“It was anything but. I experienced first hand what we've put the SGC and Atlantis through.”

“Well there's no sense in lingering on it now, Director. I've received the coordinates to the planet. My contact has also sent the accompanying database entry with it. Some interesting data apparently.” He said as they made their way over to a hangar-like structure.

“Brilliant. The drone is ready for use. According to the engineer who constructed it, the signal to control it will pass through the event horizon so we should receive plenty of footage.”

“I'll check in with them to make sure the sensors are calibrated properly.” James smiled. “Director...”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to thank you...you're placing a lot of faith in me as your Chief Scientific Officer. I won't let you down.”

“I make choices for a reason, Doctor. Every member of my senior staff has been hand selected based off of a series of recommendations and personal experience. Captain Helena Crewe has been considered my second-in-command for a year now. I trust her judgement without reserve. She in turn recommended you to me, and whilst you don't have much experience, your skills in the field speak for themselves. You've set us on a path of discovery. Trust in your own abilities, Doctor...”

“Yes, Director...”

“I trust you will not need much time to tie the Zero Point Module into the Stargate?”

“Not at all, Director. I'll get to work immediately.”

“Good. I've arranged for transport to your home to collect supplies. I know that it is last minute but once we have confirmation, we will depart two days after. I've also managed to get security clearance for your family to know the basics of the mission and a brief history of the Stargate. This post will be permanent and this city will become our home. You will be able to tell them where you are going.”

“Yes, Director...” He said softly.

“Go on. I'll be reachable by radio when you have results.”

“Of course...”

* * *

It was fortunate that the majority of the staff of UKES had been attached to the SGC in some form or another as they had equipment imported from Cheyenne Mountain. Amongst this equipment was an adapter for the ZPM to be tied into the Stargate. James was checking some final calibrations on a tablet whilst a scientist had retrieved the Ancient power source from its carry case.

“Regular power has been cut to the Stargate...ZPM adapter ready for power up.” James said and the scientist carefully inserted the yellow crystalline device into the adapter. “Okay...according to the specs, the Zero Point Module should glow when it has achieved a conductive connection with the Stargate...power it up.”

“Yes, Doctor...” The technician said and pulled a switch. “Powering up.”

“Perfect...” James smiled softly as the ZPM began to glow. “Power levels are within norms...”

“The Gate Room confirms power is flowing to the Stargate.” The technician said after speaking with them on the radio.

“Brilliant.” James tapped his headset. “Director Chapman, the Zero Point Module has been tied to the Gate. It should guarantee power for longer on this initial mission if it's only powering the Stargate.” He said, handing the tablet to the technician.

 _'Can we proceed?'_ Russell asked and he had a small smile.

“Yes, Director.”

_'I authorise you to dial the planet and dispatch the drone. Be thorough in your readings.'_

“Of course, sir. I'm making my way to the Gate Room now.”

UKES Stargate Operations was a large room sectioned off from the rest of the hangar that was converted to serve as their headquarters. The Ancient device was held in place by a specially built pedestal, a ramp gently leading to where the event horizon would be. Off to the right hand side, a glass room served as the Control Room where technicians kept a close eye on the Gate.

“Dr. Croft...” An older male walked over in a Navy-issue ribbed jumper and dress trousers. His black hair was streaked with grey and his body was in perfect condition.

“Commodore Harris...you're observing today?” He asked as he looked over the drone sensor calibrations.

“I'll be leading our Naval assets whilst Lieutenant Colonel Crewe will be leading the security teams...”

“I see...wait a minute...Lieutenant Colonel?”

“You hadn't heard? If she is going to be leading the ground military assets of the expedition, Helena needed to be the appropriate rank. She's earned it.” He said proudly and James smiled softly. “She'll be finding out before you leave. I also hear congratulations are in order for yourself, Doctor, given that you'll be leading the civilian division.”

“Thank you, Commodore...” He smiled politely.

“So...now that the pleasantries are out of the way, are we ready to go?”

“Atmospheric sensors are optimised, audio and visual is in working order...we're ready. Start the dialling...”

The Stargate gave a small hum before the inner ring began to rotate, searching for the first symbol. It took a lot of effort to get this particular Gate to work, given that they already had another Stargate on the planet, but they had managed a successful work-around. Russell walked in just as the seventh chevron was encoded, standing beside the Doctor and Commodore.

“Chevron eight is locked...” The technician said and the wormhole formed. The observing personnel cheered at the result so far.

“All according to plan so far...” Russell said.

“Send the drone.” James commanded.

The drone, though small, lifted into the air and went straight through the event horizon of the Gate. Taking a seat at one of the computers, James smiled as they began receiving telemetry from the small vehicle. It took a few moments for the video to clear up, but what they saw amazed them.

It appeared that the Gate Room was identical to Atlantis, only it seemed that the walls around the steps had been adapted to hold plants. Granted it appeared that these had died in the intervening years but that was to be expected. Sunlight streamed in through the large window at the top of the stairs, the drone heading up and seeing a vast rainforest before it.

“Like Earth...” James said softly and Russell rose a brow.

“Pardon?”

“I read the data on the planet...Viridis it was called. Apparently, when the Ancients left in Arcadia, they took a vast collection of plant and animal samples with them and re-created Earth's ecosystem. Given the amount of time that has past...well...there is a possibility that the planet has evolved very similarly to our own.”

“Our botany department will be able to determine that with extensive surveys...” Russell said. “Sensors?”

“From the looks of the room, it is structurally intact. No evidence of degradation aside from the dead plants. Oxygen is plentiful, no toxins...optimal life support is confirmed.”

“I guess that's it then...I'll recall all personnel assigned to the expedition so that we can prepare for departure in two days.”

“We will be unable to retrieve the drone...I'll move it to the side and shut it down from this side.” James said as he took control, moving the device to the side of the Stargate and triggering the shutdown command. “With your permission, sir...I'd like to head home so I can pack and record my message.”

“Of course, Dr. Croft. Please ensure you're back here for 10AM two days from now.”

Nodding silently, James left instructions for the reports on the mission to be forwarded to his e-mail and had made arrangements to get home. He spent the entire ride there thinking about how he was even going to tell his family that he was going on a permanent mission to another galaxy. It was hard enough explaining that he was going to the Amazon for several weeks, but now he had the clearance to discuss the nature of his work. If he figured out how to find the city of Arcadia, he could figure out how to tell his parents he was travelling to an alien planet in the galaxy next door...right?


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As James ensures his family is aware of his whereabouts, preparations are completed for the departure of the Arcadia Expedition.

It was found on the dark wood coffee table that was in the middle of the living room. It was a plastic slip with a disc inside and a note beside it that simply read 'please watch this' in neat cursive writing. The initials of JC were signed at the bottom, also in cursive. The older male who picked the note and disc up turned to look at two women beside him, one older and the other younger, both as confused as he was.

“I didn't know James was due to drop by...did he say anything to either of you?”

“He didn't, hon...” The older woman took a look at the note, checking the back for anything else.

“Last I heard from him, he was in the Amazon on some kind of scientific expedition. Couldn't really say much about it.” The younger said, looking at the disc. “It's a DVD...” She pointed out, switching on the flat screen as she took it out of the slip.

“I wonder what it's all about...” The older male sat down, icy grey eyes on the screen.

“Guess we'll find out, dad...” The younger woman said as she popped the disc in, sitting beside her father and mother.

There was no menu, the image coming up quite quickly. James was sat on what looked to be his leather chair, the wood panelled walls giving away his apartment easily. He was wearing just a plain black t-shirt and almost seemed nervous, taking in a deep breath before beginning to speak.

_'Mum...dad...Eira...I hope you're all watching this at the same time. Ideally I'd like to have spoken in person in regards to all I'm about to tell you but time is short and by the time you see this, I will be on my way back to HMNB Portsmouth. There's a lot of information here that you will need to process. I guess it'd probably be prudent to inform you that the Royal Navy will be visiting with a non-disclosure agreement in the very near future. As I will be gone for a while, I've been granted the necessary clearance to give you some information on my next assignment.'_

“A non-disclosure agreement...what is he up to?” His father was even more confused.

“Shush...” His mother said as James gave another sigh.

_'My next mission isn't a study in another country or even in my lab at Oxford. It's to another planet. Located in another galaxy. I'm travelling by means of a device known as a Stargate. I understand this all may sound ever so slightly crazy. I'd have thought it bloody mental if this was the first time I was hearing of it.'_ He chuckled ever so softly to himself. _'But it is very real...'_

“Dear God...” Eira, the youngest said softly.

_'Some history may help. Millions of years ago, there was a race of beings that we've come to call the Ancients and they created the Stargate. They created a network of such devices to travel to many planets, creating the vast empire my organisation studies. When calamity struck, they left this galaxy, taking with them their vast amounts of knowledge, bound for a new planet in the Pegasus Galaxy. When they disappeared from Pegasus, they had left one of their great cities behind. That is where I will travel to._

_'My mission is permanent. This will be my new home. But it is not a one way trip. I can and I will come back, and I hope that when I do, I will be able to tell you so much more in person. Oh, how I wished to tell you all of this in person, wished I could show all of the incredible things I have seen. But for now, I'll say goodbye and I'll see you later...I love you...all of you...even my pain in the arse older sister.'_

Now teary-eyed, James gave one final, sad smile and reached over to turn the camera off, ending the video, his family stunned by his revelations. It sank in that they had really seen a farewell from the youngest in the family and his mother began to weep softly as Eira wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders. The eldest Croft sat like a stone statue, still staring at the screen.

“Dad...” Eira called out softly.

“It's one thing to see him go across the world...but if what he's saying is right...he's really leaving home for good...”

“James has always kept his promises, Philip...” His mother composed herself and took his hand in hers. “He's going to come back...and when he does, we'll welcome him with open arms. He's happy...and so long as he is happy, then so am I...”

“James has always wanted to explore...” Eira said with a small smile. “Kind of wish he invited me along if only for archaeological purposes.” She sniffled. “When he comes back, he'll tell us all about it...I'm sure.”

* * *

The temporary quarters of the base were comfortable enough, if sparsely decorated. James had expected as much, given it was a military base after all. He was checking over his personal luggage to make sure that he'd have everything he would need for this. He placed his laptop, now bearing the expedition logo consisting of a Pegasus-style Stargate that was split into quadrants. Each quadrant bore a portion of the flag for each British nation in UKES and around the top half ' _Arcadia'_ was written in Ancient.

Packing his handheld computer as well as his tablet, he also packed several sets of casual clothes for his days off. Carefully placed amongst those clothes were photos of his mother, father and sister as well as a photo of the Oxford cityscape to hang on a wall. Finally he packed a few books to occupy his time amongst the other essentials just as the door was knocked.

“Croft?” Corporal Lancaster poked his head in.

“David...” He noticed the other was in Arcadia uniform, consisting of a black military jacket, black combats and boots. “You're on the expedition too?” He smiled.

“Got a last minute offer from Lieutenant Colonel Crewe...” He smiled widely as he spoke the full rank. “You're not getting rid of me that easily.” He noticed that although the scientist smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes and he stepped in, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I heard you had clearance to tell your family...you okay?”

“In my time as part of UKES, I've been to America, all over Britain, and the Amazon. If I wanted to see them, I only had to book a flight and then I'm there. But I'm about to step through the Stargate to another planet all the way in another galaxy. It will be the furthest I've been from them...and I won't be able to visit them easily either...”

“You'll see them again, James.” He sat on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Okay, so it won't be as easy to get back and forth...but it's not like they're going anywhere. Consider just a very large move. The work you do will be for the benefit of their lives. And maybe, should this ever become public, you may see them in Arcadia for all you know.” He smiled encouragingly and James sighed.

“Alright...you're right.”

“Of course I am.” He squeezed his shoulder gently. “Now...get yourself into uniform.”

“Yes, Corporal. You subvert the stereotype of emotionally distant soldier well.”

“Well when it comes to you, you're damn right. We've known each other since the beginning of UKES. And I'll be buggered if I'm going to let you mope on the day we travel to an Ancient city.” He said, opening the door to head out. “And Croft?” He said without turning back. “Don't let it get to the point where I have to pry info out of you. If you need to talk, just come find me. No matter the time of day.”

“Thanks, David...” The soldier gave him a quick thumbs up and headed out whilst James finally stripped out of his pyjamas and regarded his new uniform.

The Navy had done wonders in getting them produced so quickly. Civilians wore navy blue under shirts with a black quarter-zip fleece over it, the sleeves bearing a single stripe on each one down the middle. As James is a scientist, his stripes were a light blue. On the right breast was the symbol for the expedition, comprised of a Pegasus-style Stargate where a symbol of Pegasus itself occupied the centre. Around the top of the Gate, the city's name was embroidered. Aside from that, a pair of black combat trousers and matching walking boots completed the uniform.

_'All Arcadia Expedition personnel are required to report to the embarkation room.'_ The Director said over the tannoy.

With a final sigh, James did the zip up all the way on his fleece and put his large rucksack on his back, slinging an additional laptop bag over his shoulder. He took a look around the room one last time to make sure that he did not forget anything before switching off the light and making his way to the Gate Room.

The hallways of their headquarters were packed with expedition personnel performing last minute checks on their equipment. They left plenty of room for people to go to and from areas of the base as required, but the overall energy was excited and nervous at the same time. James made it to the Control Room just as Russell had joined him, switching out his Union Jack pin for an expedition one on his suit lapel. He had a large case with him.

“I will be joining you, Doctor Croft.” He said, the other looking surprised.

“But, Director...”

“Assistant Director Moore will take over Earth-side operations...I intent to lead Arcadia personally. This is one of, if not the most important mission UKES has undertaken. I want to see it through.” The older male said. “I do believe you will need this...” He handed him a Lantean crystal.

“What is this?”

“Its the required crystal for dialling Earth. Atlantis made arrangements for it to be replicated using the Asgard technology aboard the _Odyssey_. I received word that they've departed for Viridis...”

“They're joining us?” Helena walked in, wearing a navy-blue ribbed jumper and formal trousers as well as a dark blue under shirt.

“The IOA was not prepared for a sole nation taking its place in a galaxy filled with Ancient technology. Greed won out in the end, but to our benefit. With the repairs having been completed, they should arrive on our shores within three days.” Russell explained as James carefully stored the crystal.

“Could come in handy, having them there...” The military commander said as she pulled on a tactical vest and was provided with an MP7. “What? If I'm going to lead our soldiers, I intend to lead from the front.” She said when she saw James with an amused smile, just as Russell walked out to the now gathered personnel.

“I would like everyone to pay attention please.” He called out in an authoritative voice. “Since the inception of this organisation, it has been our goal to return to the Pegasus Galaxy and continue the work started by our brave colleagues in Atlantis. It is thanks to the efforts of one of our experts that we have a city that we can now call home. Prior to you coming here, I had Doctor James Croft dial the city of Arcadia and we sent a drone through. We have determined viability so when we make this connection, we will not shut this Gate down. We have a lot of personnel and equipment to get through so they second you come through, you find a space and wait for instructions. We are going to do this in one go.” Russell said as Helena chuckled.

“Inspirational...” She muttered good-naturedly.

“Every single man and woman in this room has volunteered for this mission, and you represent some of the best and brightest minds and soldiers that this nation has to offer. Armed with the knowledge of what else lives in Pegasus, this also makes you some of the bravest. The work we do in that city will impact the lives of not just us, but our people here on Earth. You are part of one of the greatest undertakings in the history of our people. The commitment I am asking of you is immeasurable. Bearing in mind the risks, I offer you one last chance to withdraw your participation from this expedition. Do not think of it as weakness if you do.” Russell said that last part with a softer tone and received a determined silence. “Start dialling.”

At that simple command, the Stargate hummed to life and the inner ring began to rotate. James and Helena joined the rest of the personnel, the latter putting an earpiece in and conversing with one of the security teams waiting at the bottom of the ramp. James felt a pat on his shoulder as the Corporal passed him and readied his own weapon.

“Chevron Eight is locked.” The technician said and the wormhole formed. Cheers went up amongst all of the personnel in the room and the security teams went to go through, led by Helena. Before they could reach it, Russell stood beside her and offered her a rare small smile.

“Together?” She asked and he nodded. They both walked through then, followed by the rest of the security team. There were several quiet moments that just seemed to drag on for an eternity before the Control Room received a stable radio signal.

_'Room is clear. Power's coming on. Send them through.'_ Helena said and the Commodore looped a headset in and nodded for them to open a channel to the tannoy.

“All Arcadia personnel...you have a green light. Godspeed to you all, ladies and gentlemen.”

James walked up to the ramp just as one of the other scientists stood beside him, looking as though this were one of the most normal things he had done.

“Do you feel anything?” James asked the scientist, who gave him a reassuring smile.

“No. You'll be fine.” He patted his shoulder before disappearing through the event horizon. With a small sigh, he stepped up, and after a moment, he stepped into the puddle.

* * *

James emerged from the event horizon and smiled at the warm sunlight that filtered into the room through the stained glass windows at the top of the central steps. The British scientist walked towards the steps and noticed the dead plants in the borders of the steps. Peeking over, he could see those borders were hollowed out to be filled with soil for plants and the numerous Ancient planters around the room spoke to the love of nature they had.

“Incredible...” The Corporal stood beside him.

“Agreed.” James smiled as he walked up, the writing on each step lighting up.

“Do you know what it says?” Davis asked and the scientist read it, his smile widening.

“It's a greeting to any inbound travellers. It welcomes people to the city and offers a solemn to provide refuge for those that need it as well as protection for those who cannot defend themselves. Summarised anyway. I'd need to translate it all at some point.”

The two walked up to the top of the steps and noticed more plant pots on the balcony, the trees inside them still alive. They appeared to be small willow trees, likely altered for the purpose of decoration. All along the barrier that bordered the balcony, Ancient planters were placed on the edge with ivy like plants inside of them.

“They really loved their plants...”

“They lived in the Amazon...from the logs in their outpost, it was clear they loved nature.” James said as they turned right and headed into the Control Room. The sound of people coming through the Stargate was now unnoticed to the two as more lights came on, a hanging glass screen also activating. Ancient script scrolled along the top and bottom of the screen, James looking at it closely.

“It's initialising systems in the room...” James explained.

“Last time that happened, power drained in Atlantis within a day or so.” David said as James pulled out his tablet.

“Well let's find out how much power we have...it doesn't look like the shield is active.” He pulled out a special adapter to connect the tablet to one of the consoles.

“This is incredible...” Director Chapman said as he emerged from a room connected by a walkway that linked to the Control Room. “It still has power...”

“The Ancients built their cities and technology to last.” James said as he tapped commands into the tablet as the other consoles came on.

Russell went to the top of the steps whilst James continued his work just as the last of the personnel arrived in the Gate Room. It was cramped, but everyone seemed to be excited to get started. The last Marine gave a thumbs up, informing him that everyone was now through and the Director tapped a headset he had looped in.

“UKES Command...the city of Arcadia offers its formal greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy. You can cut power to the Stargate.”

_'Acknowledged, Director. We wish you all the very best. Godspeed.'_

The event horizon dissipated and the blue chevrons powered down. Russell looked around at the team that had assembled and smiled. Helena turned and noticed the expression, the younger woman nodding and also smiling, the Director returning the smile. Giving orders to the soldiers to keep everyone gathered in the Gate Room, he returned to see James looking at some results.

“Report.”

“It appears that the Ancients decided to use a cloak to protect their city from the Wraith. Consequently it was drawing less power. According to the power system diagnostics, each ZPM carries a 20% charge. Should allow us to use the Stargate to provide regular updates to Earth with very little strain.”

“Alright...disconnect them.”

“Director?” James rose a brow.

“The ZPM's should be reserved for emergencies only. We brought along Mark III Naquadah generators with which to power the city.”

“I'll get right on it Director. I would recommend that all personnel not explore just yet.”

“I'll relay orders to the expedition.”

“Corporal, put out a call for Dr. Mohammed Ibrahim and have him take a science team to this room.” He showed him schematics. “It functions as the main power distribution centre...we can use it as our little power plant, if you will. We'll set up the generators there.”

“We will go to the Zero Point Module room then.” David guessed and the other nodded. “I'll get it done.” He nodded and headed off.

“Once you have completed that task, I would like you to join me and the other senior staff in the Conference Room to discuss our plans.”

“Yes, Director.”

* * *

James had made a solemn vow to work with the Botany department to clean out the Ancient plant pots and begin the process of growing new plants to bring life to the city. He could only imagine how beautiful it must have been to walk down tree and flower lined hallways. The ZPM room had even been decorated with some of the small trees even though it likely saw very little traffic. David was stood by the pedestal in the middle of the room and looked at the crystalline power sources in their slots.

“Incredible to think these can power a city with the same internal space as Manhattan for many thousands of years.” David broke the silence.

“I think the Ancients always intended to build for the long term.” James said as he prepared the sub-routines to disconnect the modules. “The oldest examples of their technology that we have come across date back as far as 50 million years. _Destiny_ is one such example.”

“Think they made it? The people trapped there, I mean...”

“I don't know...” James said softly. “They went into stasis in 2010...Eli Wallace projected it would take at least three years. We won't know until next year. I hope they did.” There was a silence between them before James tapped his headset. “Dr. Ibrahim, come in.”

_'Go ahead, Dr. Croft.'_ The accented voice of his colleague responded.

“The sub-routines to disconnect the ZPM's are in place. Progress?” He asked a touch nervously. He'd never been in command of a division before.

_'The generators have been interfaced with the power systems. You can disconnect them now.'_

“Copy. Make sure the room is clear for future use and return to the Gate Room.” He said, tapping his headset a second time. “Director Chapman, the Naquadah generators have been connected. Ready to shut down ZPM power.”

_'Disconnect them.'_ Is the simple command.

James tapped several commands onto the crystal panels on the Ancient console and with a gentle 'whoosh', all three emerged from their slots, no longer glowing. The scientist and David moved up with three cases and gently placed each one inside, securing them and heading back to the Control Room promptly, the Director noticing James and gesturing to the Conference Room.

When they all walked through the multi-panelled doors, the lights on the tables coming on immediately. The senior staff sat down and as though knowing a meeting was beginning, the doors closed, leaving them to talk in privacy.

“Given that Stargate Operations is currently crowded, we will make this brief. It is important that we take our time to get settled in before we begin exploring planets. As much as I admire the work that the people in the Atlantis Expedition has carried out and their circumstances forced them to rush, they made some mistakes. I will not be authorising missions until we are settled.” The surrounding staff agreed with the Director. “Thanks to Dr. Croft and Dr. Ibrahim, the power grid for the city is fully operational and we have Zero Point Modules in reserve so we can maintain contact with Earth. We will be relying on Mark III generators for our power, so the modules can be kept for a rainy day. James has the plans for our settling process.” He gestured to the scientist who held his tablet.

“I've sent over schematics for your respective departments to set up. Prior to departure, I made sure to map out the location of the infirmary, a large room to serve as an armoury and a series of large rooms to function as labs. I have also identified several towers which served residential purposes when the Ancients were here. The living quarters in these towers are sizeable and offer incredible views, not that I'm a realtor.” At this, they grinned. “For the time being, it is imperative that we do not touch anything we don't recognise. This goes for gene carriers even more so.”

“Lieutenant Colonel Crewe and her troops will be assisting with the movement of equipment into designated storage areas.” The Director added on.

“I and my colleagues are still looking over the schematics. If anything of interest comes up, we will make sure you all find out.” James said with a small smile.

“Any questions?” Russell asked but no one spoke. “Let's get to work.”

* * *

One of the residential towers that James had marked out was located on the East Pier of the city. Built of an equal mix of metal and glass, the tower was towards the middle of the cluster of other buildings, offering a view into the seemingly unending rain forest around them. James swiped his hand over a door panel, all of the lights coming on and he walked in with David behind him, both of them holding torches that they turned off.

“Wow...” The scientist said in amazement as he saw the surrounding rainforest.

“That is incredible.” David said as they approached the glass, both of them jumping back as the panels had retracted, functioning as doors to a balcony. An alcove hung over half of the width of the balcony, a couple of white leather chairs on either side a circular glass and metal table facing the view.

“I think I'm in love...”

“Well I've been known to have that effect.” David joked and James rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“You know what I mean.” He chuckled as he put his bags down inside the room.

There were no personal effects left in the quarters but furniture was still present. A large bed already made with black and grey linens as well as four soft pillows dominated the middle of the back wall. A wall that ran half the length of the room formed a part of the border with a dark grey curtain served a an entry way to a communal area with two comfortable looking black sofas, one a two seater and the other a three seater. In the corner of the room was a large empty Ancient plant pot which would be perfect for a small tree in the near future.

“Claim it...” David said as they stood in the communal room. “It's comfortable, you have an incredible view of the landscape...there's another living quarters beside it too.” He said with a grin and James rose a brow.

“You want to be my neighbour?”

“Well we'll find out if we check out the quarters next door. Come on.” David practically ran out of the room, chocolate eyes practically filled with excitement.

Rolling his eyes, James nevertheless followed the Marine and swiped his hand over the panel when it lit up in response to a human presence. Like the first quarters, this one had large glass windows that led out onto the balcony. The balcony ran the whole perimeter of the floor that the quarters were on. It seemed to function as a large outside communal area with numerous chairs facing out into the view.

The quarters did not have the partition curtain, but the wall was still there. The layout was actually identical of the rooms were identical, but the furniture was different. The two black sofas were both three seater sofas facing one another with a oval shaped glass coffee table between them. Instead of a large plant pot, a corner shaped planter was against the partition.

“Well?” David turned to him with a grin.

“Guess we're neighbours.” James said with a small smile.

“Brilliant!”

* * *

It had taken most of the day, but the expedition personnel had moved into their quarters. Night fell over the planet and the rainforest came alive with the sounds of wildlife as they all gathered for a small celebration on a large covered balcony on the central spire of the city. The many towers were lit up, the whole city alive for the first time in ten millennia.

“Its like we never left the Amazon...” James said softly as he looked out over the city and surrounding forest.

“Yeah...not really one to say this but its beautiful.” David sipped his beer, leaning against the railing. “Exactly like Earth...that was what the database said, right?”

“That's right...an untouched paradise.”

“Gentlemen...” Helena walked over to them holding some wine glasses. “A 1945 Bordeaux...courtesy of the Director.” She handed them each one and they clinked the glasses. “So I was thinking...I just found out that I will be leading a team through the Stargate. I could use a scientist. Care to join?” She smiled at James.

“But I can't shoot...I can't fight...”

“We'll work on that...” Helena reassured. “You're an expert in Ancient technology. You're a nice person in general, which means you'll be a friendly face to people we meet...you want to explore? This is your chance to explore.”

“Come on, Croft...” David put a hand on his shoulder.

“Alright...I'm in...” He said after several moments of silence, before sipping the wine.

“It's a big city...” David said as they all looked out at the view.

“It is...and its an even bigger galaxy...” Helena nodded with James.

“It's sure to be interesting.”


	4. Arden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AET-1 is dispatched on its first mission to a verdant planet. Discovering signs of civilisation within the immediate vicinity of the Stargate, they begin their exploration.

The uniform for missions through the Stargate differed considerably to the civilian one. It consisted of a black under shirt with a black leather jacket over it, the expedition logo on the upper arm of the right sleeve. They were all required to wear tactical vests, but James had loaded his with a handheld computer as well as what looked to be a less bulky version of the Life Signs Detector. Completing his uniform was a pair of black combat trousers as well as a pair of walking boots to match. On his right thigh was a holster with a Glock 17 inside it.

“Ready?” David walked in, holding a Heckler & Koch MP7 and wearing an identical uniform.

“I've had two days of shooting lessons and my first mission through the Stargate was a week ago...”

“So that's a yes then.” Helena said cheerfully as she looped in her headset. “Information taken from a drone we sent through indicates that the planet is comfortable in terms of atmosphere. So we're doing brilliant so far.”

“That's the bar?” The scientist rose a brow.

“When you've been off-world, yes.” Helena said as the Director walked down to stand beside the team. “So, you've come to see us off?”

“You're our lead team and this is our first ever mission. I thought it would warrant something of a send off. The mission parameters are simple, exploration with check-ins every six hours. If you meet any locals, you do not make any agreements without running it past myself first.”

“Yes, Director.” The three said in unison.

“Alright...when you're ready, give the command to the Control Room.” Russell headed to the bottom step.

“Got it...dial the Gate.” Helena said and the technician entered the symbols. The wormhole formed and they took a look at the Director.

“Godspeed Arcadia Exploration Team One...” Russell smiled ever so slightly and they nodded before stepping up and into the event horizon together.

* * *

The three man team emerged at the top of a stone platform which had been built for the Stargate, the stones having become worn with time. The immediate site around the Gate was mostly overgrown with thick forest and tall grass, wild flowers providing splashes of additional colour amongst the green. The sky was blue with clouds providing some shade and the temperature was nice and comfortable. James walked down the stone steps and pulled out the Life Signs Detector.

“Got anything, Croft?” Helena walked down to stand by him.

“No immediate life signs in the area...no unusual energy readings either.” James said as he pocketed it. David walked besides them and saw what looked like a line of stones that led away from the pedestal.

“What do you make of this?” The Corporal asked and they all took a look.

“A road...or rather what remains of one.” Helena looked to James, who nodded his agreement.

“The Stargate in this galaxy is an integral part of trade. The Wraith don't prohibit its use, unlike the Goa'uld in the Milky Way. Maybe it was used for supply transportation.” James theorised. “It's the only evidence we can see of civilisation. If we follow it, maybe we'll find someone...”

“Or what's left if the Wraith have visited.” David said.

“We'll follow the road for a while. If we see any recent of habitation, we will go off the road but follow it from the treeline. If we see any evidence of settlement, we will observe from a distance before we make contact.” Helena said and the other two nodded.

“Let's get started...” The Corporal grinned.

* * *

The road was long but the sights were nevertheless quite beautiful. Whereas Arcadia was based in the centre of a large rainforest, this one was more like the forests that could be found in the United Kingdom. James had a look at the Life Signs Detector again as they continued their walk, still not finding any evidence of life. Other than the birds that made the forest home.

“Anyone reminded of home?” David asked.

“Funny...I was just thinking the same thing...” James said as he took a look around again. “It's peaceful...”

“Yeah it is...but it's better not to get used to it, given that we're in Pegasus.” Helena said cautiously. “Still...it is nice to see a piece of home when we are so far away from it...”

“Croft, Colonel...look...” David said, having moved ahead of them.

Large wooden caltrops were positioned on either side of the old road and extended as far as the treeline and they looked fairly recent. Helena got both of their attention and wordlessly gestured for them to go into the treeline and they complied, moving as quietly as possible. The sound of running water could be heard and it was not long until they came across a crystal clear stream teeming with plant life along its edges.

“Beautiful...” James said softly as he pulled out the Detector.

“Anything?” Helena looked at him and he shook his head. “Keep the road in sight...” She instructed and they continued to walk through the woods.

“Used to walk through the woods all of the time at home.” David said.

“A part of me wanted to take a walk in the Amazon...but I'd likely come back poisoned or maimed...” James said before thinking for a moment. “Or poisoned AND maimed.” At this, the other two chuckled.

“I'd have had a hard time explaining that to the Director.” Helena grinned as she leant down and picked one of the flowers growing in the forest. It was a bluebell-like flower and she looked at it closely. “Truth be told, I wanted to as well...” She admitted after a moment.

“Well this is a better alternative...” James said. “Used to walk through the woods near Oxford with my father. I remember him joining me when I had a rare argument with my mother when I told her I'd be on an extended assignment to the Amazon. She worries...but that worry would manifest as control every now and then.” The two looked back at him, listening intently. “I don't like conflict so before I could lose it, I just...”

“Walked out to cool your head.” David finished and the other nodded.

“Yeah...I left so fast, I didn't see my old man grabbing his boots and was quite surprised when he managed to find me. We just walked through the woods in silence. He always knew to give me space.” The scientist added and chuckled to himself. “I can only imagine how she would have reacted if I had the time to talk to them in person...she'd have probably duct taped me to the wall.”

“Parents worry...they always will.” Helena said fondly. “They worried when I joined the Royal Marines.”

“Mine too...”

“Bloody hell, if they could see us now.” James chuckled before pulling out the Detector, his smile dropping as it beeped. “Stay exactly where you are...” He said quietly and the two Marines cautiously raised their guns as they back up to be either side of him.

“What have you got?” Helena asked, not taking her eyes of the treeline.

“Human life signs...they have us surrounded...and judging by how quick they're moving...”

Before James could finish his sentence, several men stepped out of the woods with bows aimed right at them and their expressions unreadable. James noticed that every archer surrounding them had tattoos consisting of what appeared to be a mixture of Celtic symbols and Norse runes. The apparent leader of the group, a tall, muscular male with piercing blue eyes regarded them all warily, apparently aware of what the guns were. He wore a forest green cloak clasped at the shoulder with a broach made of gold, bearing knot patterns that looked as though they too were Celtic in origin.

“Colonel...Corporal...lower your weapons...” James suggested diplomatically, holding his hands up peacefully.

“Do I need to point out the arrows currently aimed at us?” Helena asked with a raised brow.

“We've come to their planet...we are the trespassers here...”

“James...” Helena glanced at him and saw how calm he was.

“Colonel...trust me...if they wanted to kill us or even wound us, they would have done so by now. I think they have a good grasp on how to use the terrain to their advantage.” The scientist said and Helena sighed softly before lowering her gun, David following her lead but their stances were still guarded. James turned to the stern blue-eyed male and smiled slightly. “How long have you been following us?”

“Since our scouts reported your emergence from the Ancestral Ring.”

“I thought you saw nothing on the Detector?” David asked.

“It can only see what's in the immediate area. They must have been out of range but able to follow us.” James said as he noticed that the male was looking at their patch.

“Where have you come from?” The archer asked, moving closer, bow still aimed at them.

“A colony sent by our homeworld, Earth. Our home is the planet of Viridis.” James explained.

“Your clothes bear the language of the Ancestors...are you them?” The apparent leader asked, his bow lowering slightly.

“Not exactly.” Helena answered. “Some of our people are descended from them. We have travelled through the Stargate as peaceful explorers.” She explained and the male rose a brow. “It's what we call the Ancestral Ring.”

“And yet you carry weapons...”

“Purely for defensive purposes.” David said, relaxing his stance. “We've recently arrived in this galaxy a week ago. It was always our intention to explore.”

“You bear weapons and devices far in advance of many peoples here...the Triumvirate will wish to meet with you.” He gestured for the other men to lower their bows and he lowered the green hood, revealing his dirty blond hair was tied in a series of long braids. “I am Coran...”

“This is Lieutenant Colonel Helena Crewe...Corporal David Lancaster...and I'm Doctor James Croft.”

“Are there more of you?” The archer asked.

“No...our people send small teams through the Stargate. We are the only ones here.” Helena said as they had begun to walk back to the road. James fell into step with David, the other regarding him with a small smile.

“Do the symbols and letters look familiar to you?” The Corporal asked.

“A combination of Celtic and Norse imagery.” James said and the Marine nodded.

“My thoughts exactly. Reckon our own culture could have been influenced by these chaps when the Ancients came back to Earth?” David asked and the scientist looked thoughtful. “What was his name? Coran?” At the scientists nod, he carried on. “He recognised the Ancient language...suppose some of them lived here when they colonised it before the war with the Wraith.”

“It's possible. We've seen examples of cultures in the Milky Way having been influenced by regions on Earth where humans had been taken by the Goa'uld. But the Norse runes are typically associated with the Asgard. Reckon they visited?”

“That is also a possibility...there was a splinter group here...” David pointed out James grinned at him.

“I did not take you for a history buff.”

“Well I'm just full of surprises.” David gave a small smirk.

“I gathered.” James chuckled as they made it back to the road as the Corporal moved ahead a little.

“So you do not live on your homeworld?” James nearly jumped, not expecting Coran to have fallen into step beside him.

“We did for a while...our people have recently begun exploring and they sent us to another planet so we can set up a colony of sorts.”

“You are far from home then?”

“Very...but we came here to discover the secrets of the Ancients. Sorry...Ancestors.”

“So the Ancestors have visited your planet?”

“It served as their homeworld. They called it Terra. In my language, it's known as Earth. They suffered from a plague and were forced to abandon it, making their way to this galaxy. Here, they seeded humans on a great many planets...including this one.”

“Do your people worship them as we do?”

“Most don't know that they ever existed. Only a few on our planet know for certain they were real and even then, we do not worship them. We acknowledge that they were very powerful, but when they were among the living, they were humans too.”

“My people have worshipped the Ancestors for many generations as our creators. Beyond that, I never could understand why...they never lived amongst us after they created us, or at least, they did not stay for too long.”

“I won't be the person who can help you understand any kind of religion...” James chuckled.

“You do not believe...” Coran realised.

“Admittedly, no. I have faith in people, rather than a deity. To me, the Ancients were just those who had come before us. They aged as we did, they ate as we did, they slept as we did. Beyond their incredible intellect, I do not view them as god-like beings.”

“Our ancestors knew a little of them...they may have held the same view as you.” Coran said. “But many moons pass in all places and what you know to be true gradually becomes legend.” He added thoughtfully.

“Such is the passing of time.” James smiled.

“Such is the passing of time.” Coran agreed as they began to walk up a hill.

“Looks like our dear scientist is getting along well with one of the locals at least.” David said as he glanced at the two chatting away.

“Well one encounter with weapons is enough for me. So long as it doesn't end with us impaled by spears or arrows, or into an arranged marriage of some kind, I will consider it a success.” Helena said and the Corporal raised a brow.

“Arranged marriage, ma'am?”

“You would not believe the reports I have read from the SGC, Corporal...that's all we'll say.”

“I can barely hold down a relationship, never mind a tribal or feudal arranged marriage.” He said and she gave him a grin.

“Good to know that you could potentially be the cause being run off of the planet then.”

* * *

As they reached the top of the hill, they were looking down into the bottom of a valley. At the foot of the hills was a small village consisting of several high roofed roundhouses surrounding a larger roundhouse that was in the middle. Fields being worked by some of the people were on the outside of the village and judging by the growth, it looked to be a bountiful harvest.

“This is our home...” Coran said proudly.

“Surrounded by nature...it's lovely.” James smiled slightly when he saw it.

“It's the first village of its kind. Our people used to live something of a nomadic lifestyle.” Coran explained as they began to walk down the road towards the village. “You see these mounds here?” He gestured to a series of small hills, all identical in size and shape but each one bearing a different wildflower.

“I do.” Helena said.

“Well these mounds are where the ancestors of the Triumvirate are buried. Regardless of where we are, we always come back here to bury the members of the Triumvirate who pass. The succession ceremony is then performed. We chose this location to be close to the resting place of our dead leaders, so that they may watch over us.”

“Is this the only village?” David asked and the leader of the archers shook his head.

“There are several, but this serves as the largest. Our people are composed of four tribes, each holding a few villages. We may not have the advancements that you do, Doctor Croft...but we do have numbers.”

“Impressive...” James said as Helena and David fell into step. “Wales was home to four tribes of Celts...all of which would build houses like these. The only difference is the incorporation of these runes and the fact that they have some form of government...”

“Thought you were a scientist?” She rose a brow.

“My sister, Eira...she studied the Celts extensively as an archaeologist. She'd be amazed to see this.”

“Should have said something to the Director...” David said and he looked thoughtful.

“Perhaps I might.” He said as they were lead to the large roundhouse in the middle. Coran stood on one side of the large entryway and gestured for them to enter.

“They are inside...”

* * *

The inside of the house was quite spacious with a large firepit in the centre, over which a spit held a metal pot filled with slowly boiling water. Around the firepit was a circular stone bench with a wooden seat. Around the room, several people of various ages occupied beds on the floor, tending to clothes, the sick or people who were just resting. Three of the people looked up, one an old but strong looking man with long grey hair that was not braided, a slightly younger, slimmer male with a gaze that was analysing them and a young woman with curious brown eyes and long black hair that was in a loose braid.

“You have come through the Ancestral Ring.” The oldest of the three said, his voice powerful.

“We have.” Helena confirmed as they moved to sit on one side of the bench.

“Please...sit.” He gestured to the bench in front of them and they removed their jackets, replacing the vests when they were done. “I am Brennus...this is my younger brother, Cadr...and the youngest is our sister, Alani.” He introduced.

“I'm Lieutenant Colonel Helena Crewe...this is Corporal David Lancaster and this is Doctor James Croft.” She gestured to each member of the team. “We travel through the Stargate as explorers...”

“Carrying weapons, I see.” Cadr looked at the guns disapprovingly.

“Only to defend ourselves with, if necessary.” James said diplomatically.

“We have heard of people matching your description from many of the worlds we trade with. That you once inhabited the city of Atlantis. Is this you?” Brennus asked and Helena smiled slightly.

“No...but we are of the same people. We come from a planet that is known as Earth. We travelled to a distant planet known as Viridis.” She explained and they looked somewhat surprised. “Is that name familiar to you?”

“It is.” Cadr said evenly.

“How so? If you don't mind my asking that is.” James spoke up.

“Generations ago, the Ancestors came to this planet and built the Ring on its surface. Our people came into existence not long after. For the little time they had stayed with our predecessors, they told stories of a city that was on a planet so verdant, they named the planet Viridis in their language in honour of that fact.” Alani spoke up for the first time. “So you inhabit this city...”

“It's not exactly something we like to speak about...” David said.

“It's knowledge that we don't want getting to the Wraith.” Helena added cautiously.

“Naturally.” Cadr said, almost derisively.

“Viridis and that city are considered sacred sites to our people. Its secrecy is paramount to us, I assure you. It will never come from us that it exists. Our belief in the Ancestors is too strong for us to give it away.” Brennus said, ignoring his brothers tone. “We welcome you to Arden...our planet.”

“It truly is beautiful.” James smiled, earning a warm smile from the oldest male.

“So your purpose is exploration. What are you looking for?” Alani asked as she checked the boiling liquid and gathered six cups.

“We arrived in our new home a week past. Given our limited contact with our world, we seek to establish any partnerships we can with the people on many worlds.”

“We have very little to offer.” Brennus said.

“Not all partnerships require trade. We're also interested in establishing friendships with our neighbours, as it were.” James smiled slightly.

“For what purpose?” Cadr asked, his tone suspicious of them.

“Cadr...” Alani scolded gently.

“There would be no purpose in mind. Trading partners are a good thing, that's true, but as allies we can learn from one another in the form of cultural exchange. We would even provide help in a time of need.” David said.

“And for that, you'd ask nothing in return?” Brennus was surprised. “The peoples we encounter often require something of value...”

“At this time, we need nothing.” James said and they seemed to consider it.

“Then perhaps, as friends, you could shed some light on the people our trading partners spoke of. You claim that you're not of the same group?” Brennus asked.

“That's correct.”

“But they come from this Earth, all the same?”

“Also correct.” David said.

“We started to hear tales of their disappearance three years past. Are you aware of this?”

“Yes...we are.” Helena said and Alani rose a brow.

“And why did they leave this galaxy. It was to our understanding that your people were aligned with the new Coalition of Planets?” She asked.

“Although our planet is very far from here, it was found by the Wraith. Our people were recalled to defend it but some of our leaders were reluctant to let them return.” James explained honestly and Brennus looked a little surprised.

“Then you are not aware of all that has transpired...” Brennus said and Helena shook her head. “Perhaps we should speak at length...”

* * *

An hour later, Helena was sat in the Conference Room back on Arcadia, having left David and James on Arden to continue speaking with the Triumvirate. The rest of the senior staff were gathered as well, Russell sat at the head of the table. He noticed that she looked quite grim as the multi-panelled doors slid shut with a gentle hiss.

“They are still on the planet?” Russell asked.

“Yes...David is speaking with the Triumvirate whilst James is investigating some ruins that Coran, our guide, said he would be interested in.”

“So why the urgency?”

“Apparently, a lot has happened since Atlantis left. The Ardenians do not trade often but when they've been off-world, they've heard rumours from people who trade with the Travellers. It appears that the Wraith have stopped fighting the civil war.” Murmurs went up amongst the staff and Russell looked at her with an even more serious expression on his face.

“Are they sure?”

“They've heard it on multiple worlds...” She confirmed.

“Atlantis did considerable damage on their numbers during their time here. It's possible that without as many to feed, they don't need to fight.” Dr. Oisin O'Callahan spoke up. “Maybe they've taken their fill...”

“There's been nothing to suggest overly massive cullings...I don't think they've gone into hibernation.”

“Perhaps if we could get in contact with these Travellers, they may be able to tell us more.” Kiera Warrington spoke up.

“Atlantis has the means to contact them. When they arrive, we will request this means to see if we can call a meeting. We need to get an idea of what is going on in this galaxy so we do not run into any unfortunate surprises.”

“And if they're not sleeping? What if they're unified?” Helena asked and Russell looked even grimmer.

“Then that would be an unfortunate surprise...”


	5. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James begins to discover more evidence of the Ancients' exploration of the Pegasus Galaxy with the help of one of the planet's inhabitants. Helena reports the progress of their dialogue to Director Chapman.

The forest was wild and untamed, but Coran walked as though he knew it like the back of his hand. He looked back at James as he kept up and smiled ever so slightly. It was not often that he met someone who was able to keep up with him in the woods outside of his own people. Still, he kept up well and did not even look to be out of breath as they stopped for a few moments.

“On my planet, at least in our stories, being led to the woods alone is not good.” James chuckled slightly.

“Ordinarily I would not lead you here, but given your studies you should see this...” Coran smiled back.

“And what exactly is it that I need to see?” The scientist asked as they continued walking.

“You shall see soon enough. You and your people seemed quite troubled to hear that the Wraith Civil War is over...” The archer noted and James sighed.

“The last time the Wraith were unified, they fought against our people in Atlantis and destroyed it...” He said, maintaining the lie the Atlantis Expedition cultivated years ago. “For them to be unified is a threat to all of us and one that we are thoroughly under-equipped to deal with.”

“So they really did destroy the Lost City of the Ancestors...” Coran said grimly as James nodded.

“Unfortunately they did...”

“Well hopefully this should ease the burden on your mind for the time being.”

“And what exactly is this?” He asked as they reached a hill covered in large rocks. Coran climbed them with an ease that suggested he did this often, before turning and holding out his hand for James to take. The scientist accepted it gratefully and grunted with effort as he climbed up too.

“It is just over here...”

James was about to ask for more details before he stopped, his eyes widening at the sight before him. It was what remained of a large city, the evidence of battle quite clear. Coran looked at it with a degree of reverence and the scientist pulled out the Life Signs Detector to check for readings but found none. The buildings had a familiar architectural style.

“These are Ancient in nature...” He said as they walked a little closer.

“Our own city of the Ancestors...” Coran confirmed.

“From the looks of it, it went through quite the battle...”

Unlike the other Ancient cities they had encountered, this one was a ground-based settlement. A large spire in the centre dominated the skyline and the buildings got smaller the further away from the centre it got. It seemed that no matter how close James got, the city was well and truly dead as no lights came on at all. The sight was quite sad, actually, given how large this metropolis was. It was a testament to a bygone era for the galaxy.

“I visit here often...I found several of our runes among the ruins...but I could never decipher the Ancestors language. There are more of our runes here than their language. Maybe you can find out what it says.” Coran said and James looked at him with a small smile.

“Would I be able to visit that large spire in the middle?” He asked.

“Nothing works inside...nevertheless, please do not disturb anything...”

“I will be respectful...”

The walk was somewhat difficult but the Detector was able to generate a map to navigate the ruins and soon they arrived at the entrance to the central spire. They found the door broken open and the inside illuminated by the sunlight filtering in through the shattered windows. James nevertheless took out a torch and turned it on before he walked in. It looked like this was essentially a welcome centre with a large indoor plaza leading off to many hallways in the building.

“These are their words...they were the only ones I could find...” He gestured to a set of steps that led up to the plaza. The writing was around the entire perimeter of the plaza as the steps made it into some kind of large pedestal. James crouched down to read the writing, which like Arcadia, would ordinarily be illuminated with bright lights when the city was in its prime.

“To the people of Arden, we gift to you our city. May your years be comfortable and your people prosperous.”

“It was our ancestral home?” Coran asked as James stood.

“It would appear to be so, Coran...” James looked around. “Levelled during the war with the Wraith, no doubt like the other human civilisations.” He put the torch away. “Your people have been here since the Ancients were in power...” He turned to the other with a small smile as he looked around again. “You're survivors to say the least.”

“The Triumvirate made reference to a time when we lived among the Ancestors...this is the evidence of that in that case.”

 _'James, come in.'_ It was Helena on his headset and he tapped it.

“Go ahead...”

_'I've been back for a while. You're needed at the village. Brennus has something he'd like to offer us.'_

“We're on our way...” He turned to Coran. “Thank you for bringing me, Coran...you placed a lot of trust in me in bringing me here.” He said as they began to walk out.

“You know the Ancestors in a different way to us. You see them for what they really were, through the eyes of a scholar rather than the eyes of a worshipper. I knew I could trust you to solve that simple riddle.” Coran said as he let the other go first. “It's good to know where one comes from.”

“I agree.”

James took a look back at the city with something of a forlorn gaze. It really was a shame to see it in this state but perhaps it was for the best. Its memory could be preserved at the very least rather than have scientists like himself poking through it. He turned and continued to walk back down the hill, eager to hear what the others had to talk about.

“You asked to see me?” James said and Brennus smiled.

“Coran too...” The elder male said and Coran turned as he was leaving the doorway.

“We intend to convene a council of elders...it's a meeting of the Triumvirates of each tribe. We believe that as a people, you would be invaluable allies in due time.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” James said with a wide smile.

“There is, however, a condition.” Cadr added as he stood up from the bench.

“We would like to send a permanent emissary to your homeworld so that they may learn about you and your ways. In turn, you can come to know us through them.” Alani said with a small smile, looking directly at Coran as she spoke.

“You would like to send me, my lady?” He asked, surprised. David and Helena rose a brow, but James spoke up then.

“This is an opportunity to learn about another culture who would become valuable allies to us. Trade is quite essential to us...but allies...no, friends, can help in time of need.” James said and Helena thought for a minute whilst Coran stepped up.

“James has been respectful of us...I will be respectful of your people.” He said with a small smile. “I will help in any way I can.”

“It's not the first time we have accepted people from other planets to our teams, ma'am.” David pointed out.

“His knowledge of the planets in this portion of the galaxy could prove invaluable...” James added and Helena gave a small nod.

“Alright...he's welcome among us...” She smiled finally.

“We are glad to hear it. Let this be the start of a long and fruitful friendship between our two peoples.” Alani said with a small smile before she approached and hugged the much larger blue eyed archer. “You go with the blessings of not just the Ancestors, but of all the Ardenians...we look forward to the tales of your many travels.”

“I thank you, my lady and my lords...”

“Do you need time to gather your things and say goodbye?” Helena asked.

“Just a short while.”

“Alright...I'll head back to the Stargate and inform the Director of our new development. Our medical doctors will need to perform a full series of tests to make sure you're in perfect health for our missions. Should there be any issues with that, please let me know so I can inform them.” Helena said.

“Your people are different to us so I understand your reasons. There will be no trouble.” Coran said, before he headed out.

“Alright then...I will wait for you at the Gate.” She nodded before heading out.

* * *

 _'I'm assuming you've already agreed to this, Colonel...'_ Russell stated, rather than asked as she explained the situation over the radio. In all, he actually did not mind the request. Having someone local to the galaxy as a guide would actually help them to build partnerships with other races on other planets. Helena chuckled at the knowing response.

“I'm sure I don't need to go other the benefits?”

_'No, I'm aware...I'll have Dr. Warrington prepare a full workup of our newest member.'_

“Thank you, Director. Has Atlantis arrived?”

 _'We're anticipating their arrival in a few hours. We'll need to make sure we get in contact with them quickly so we can get in touch with the Travellers. I want to know what is going on here_. _'_ Russell said and she nodded even though Russell could not see her.

“It's a clarity I don't really want, sir...”

_'I share the same sentiment, my dear. However grim the news may be, we need to know.'_

“Fair enough...we should be along shortly. When we get back, let us know when Atlantis drops out. We want to see the landing.”

_'Stay safe, Helena...we'll see you shortly.'_

The wormhole disengaged and Helena took up a guarded stance at the bottom of the steps. Night had fallen on Arden now, the only source of light coming from the constellations on the Stargate and the birdsong now replaced with the sound of insects. She looked around and allowed the sound of nature to wash over her as she looked up at the stars, concern etched on her features.

The Wraith had gone silent. If history had taught her anything, it's that when someone goes quiet, conflict is often abound. If the Wraith have indeed ceased their civil war and are unified, it could only mean more grim news for Pegasus. No doubt they will have heard of the Coalition of Planets already. Individually, the member worlds did not pose much of a threat, but organisation leads to cooperation against a common enemy and if it's one thing the Wraith will not stand for is opposition.

To compound the issue, the Coalition are fully aware that Atlantis is very much active. They will have no clue as to where it is, but if they found it before, they could find it again and the Wraith would come in full force. It would be a fight that they may not be able to win easily.

The sound of footsteps shook her out of her thoughts and she saw James, David and Coran, the latter of the three carrying a large pack. She smiled at them as James dialled up the Stargate, the scientist noticing her troubled expression but saying nothing. Perhaps he would be able to speak with her a little later when they all had a rest.

“Ready to head home?” She asked and James nodded.

“Weird that we consider it home already...” David said with a chuckle.

“It has that effect on me.” Helena said as the wormhole formed and she sent through her IDC. The response was almost immediate to the device and she walked through, followed by David. Coran stepped up with the scientist before turning and looking back in the direction of the road with a small, if slightly sad smile. James placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You'll return someday.” The scientist said before walking through.

After a few more seconds, Coran turned away from the forests that he had patrolled on many occasions and walked through the event horizon.

* * *

When they emerged, Russell was waiting at the bottom of the steps for them. Night was beginning to fall on Viridis as well from the looks of things and the Director regarded their new guest with an analytical gaze. He seemed to be looking around at the room with a degree of reverence, no doubt having heard many stories of the Ancients in his time. He kept his expression neutral, deciding he would need to get to know this person before he got comfortable.

“Welcome to the city of Arcadia...I'm Director Russell Chapman.” He said formally and the man regarded him with a slight bow.

“Coran of Arden...you are the leader of your people.” He stated, rather than asked.

“That is correct.” He said as Kiera walked up and smiled politely.

“You are the doctor who needs to make sure I am well...”

“Kiera Warrington...the Ancient technology we have here can make sure these tests are performed as quickly as possible.” She smiled softly. “Dr. Croft...perhaps you would accompany us?” She offered and he smiled.

“Of course...”

“Please bear in mind we are still waiting on the arrival. Make sure you're there in time and we will debrief as soon as we are able.” Russell said.

“Yes, Director.”

“Come on...”

“This city is beyond my imagination...” Coran said as he looked around the the many hallways. “Never in my life did I ever envisage myself standing in the halls that the Ancestors walked...”

“Much of the city is unexplored at this time. We've only explored rooms where we can live comfortably. I'm due to start doing some exploration tomorrow morning actually, with Corporal Lancaster. You're welcome to join us.”

“I would like that.” Coran smiled.

“Well I have to clear him for that first...but given you're visibly in good health, I don't envisage that as being a problem.” She smiled, heading into the Infirmary first.

“She is stern...” Coran noticed.

“She is our Chief of Medicine, she can be stern...but Kiera is a softy deep down.”

“Now, Dr. Croft. A girl must have some secrets.” She smiled when they walked in. “Alright...Lie down here. The scanner...” She gestured to the machine. “...will pass over you several times. You won't feel a thing. I promise.”

“Your Director is waiting for the arrival of something...may I ask what it is?” Coran asked as the scanner began to move.

“It's a long story.”

“I think you have time, Doctor. These scans could take some time.” Kiera grinned as she looked at her laptop.

“You recall I mentioned Atlantis and it's involvement in a conflict with the Wraith?”

“Yes?”

“It wasn't destroyed. It was a lie that we had to spread to protect our homeworld. Atlantis is the one and only link back to Earth from this galaxy and if the Wraith capture it...”

“Then your people are in peril...”

“Yes...my people took the city three years ago when a faction of Wraith managed to find our planet. It was on our world for three years undergoing repairs and we managed to get the permission to return it. It's landing tonight on the ocean.”

“Incredible...” Coran said as the scanner stopped moving and shut down. “Is all well, Doctor?” He sat up.

“Please don't take this as an insult, but considering your level of development, you are in remarkable health.”

“Most of our medicines come from the various plants that grow around our village. Our healers have made a somewhat extensive collection of these plants and how they can be used...” Coran said proudly as he picked up his pack.

“I'd like to see it.”

“I'm sure they would be happy to speak with you, Doctor Warrington.”

“The Ancient scanner is able to do most of the work blood tests can. There are no toxins, no genetic health conditions, no genetic abnormalities.” Kiera carried on with a smile at the offer.

“So all good then.” James smiled and she rolled her eyes but smiled as well.

“Yes...in your incredibly clever vernacular, he is all good.”

“Brilliant...we'll look to get you moved into some quarters and then I'll leave you to get settled in.” James said with a smile just as his headset chirped. “Go for Croft.” He said when he tapped it.

 _'We're detecting a hyperspace window opening in orbit, Dr. Croft. Atlantis is here.'_ The technician said and the other smiled.

“Thank you, Control...we're on our way.” He turned to Coran. “Good timing...Atlantis has just appeared.”

* * *

The two quickly made their way from the Infirmary back to the Control Room just as people began to gather on the balcony. The sun had set now and the stars were clear in the night sky. Although they were primarily surrounded by jungle, they could still see the ocean from their high position on the upper levels of the city. James and Coran walked out, the latter taking in the view of the city now lit up as well as the jungle with an expression that could best be described as filled with awe.

“This city is beautiful...” He said as he leant against the railing.

“Yes it is...” Russell said from besides them.

 _'Dr. Croft...is the ocean a sufficient landing site?'_ Richard Woolsey said, having been patched into their radio frequencies.

“The ocean is plenty deep...might disturb some wildlife but I think you'll like it here.”

_'Good. So far so good for our return trip. We're beginning our descent. We will contact you when we land.'_

“Atlantis has begun entry!” The Control Room technician shouted out to them.

All of them looked up to see what looked like a bright light streaking through the sky. The light faded a little and they were able to make out the shape of the city encased in the gentle blue light of the shield. Helena pulled out some binoculars and handed them to James so he could see the landing. It appeared to slam down onto the water before it settled. The cities lights were on and the shield was active for a few moments before collapsing.

“Mr. Woolsey, come in.” Russell said into his own headset.

 _'Still not used to that...we're here, Arcadia...'_ Richard muttered slightly and the staff cheered, clapping as they did so.

“We're glad to hear it, Mr. Woolsey. How was the flight?”

_'The repairs performed to the city held...no mishaps. Which is something I didn't think I'd get to see here. We see you from the balcony...'_

“We've got you in sight as well...welcome to Viridis.” Russell smiled. “I wish I could give you more time to get settled but we need to speak with you tomorrow...its quite important.”

_'And it seems the peace has ended...to be expected I suppose...'_

James found himself leaning on the railing beside Coran and looking at the city in the distance. The sea finally settled following the landing and calm seemed to return to the night as staff made their way back to the Room, leaving them alone. James could not help the smile on his face as he looked down at the city below them and Coran rose a brow.

“You seem content...” The Ardenian noted.

“I am...feels like home.” He answered as he looked up.

“Even though Earth was your home?”

“Earth will always be the place where I grew up...but here, this really does feel like home. It's tranquil, almost untouched by the hand of man save for this city.”

“I think it will take some time before I come to see this city as holding a feeling of home...I still cannot believe I am in the very city the Ancestors inhabited.” Coran said, looking out over the jungle. “But I suppose I will be here for quite some time...maybe I will begin to feel it too.”

“Well it's quite the move. Going from one planet to another. Take it from someone who knows.” He chuckled and Coran smiled. “Speaking of home...I'll show to the residential tower that some of us are staying in. You'll be nearby then if you need anything.”

“Thank you...”

* * *

Coran had selected quarters that were next door to him, meaning he had two members of his team as some next door neighbours. James was allowing the other to get settled and had emerged from the shower, towel around his waist as he stood out on the balcony. The night was warm but a cool breeze kept it comfortable for him. He could hear the sounds of some of the other residents in the tower either talking on the balconies or going back inside. A wolf whistle broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to see David in just a pair of loose trousers, his normally spiked hair flat and somewhat damp. It seemed he'd also had a shower as well.

“Not the typical scientist, Croft.” David chuckled and he smiled shyly.

“I was quite active when I was on Earth...you know this. We did use the gym.” He pointed out as David held up two black mugs. “Knew I'd be out here?”

“You seem obsessed with the views of the city...” He sat on one of the chairs outside of James' quarters and put the mugs down. “Strong tea, drop of milk and two sugars right?” He asked as James sat on the other seat with a sigh.

“Well...you've got the formula right. Lets see if you have the taste...” He sipped it and smiled. “Not bad.”

“I'll have you know I make a cracking cuppa.” David chuckled as he sipped his.

“You also prefer coffee...philistine.” He muttered good-naturedly.

“So...was it everything that you expected? Going through the Stargate, I mean...” David asked and the other nodded.

“It was...meeting a new culture, one that had a connection to the Ancients no less. It's fascinating. I may be a scientist, but the history of these planets and how the Ancients have impacted them is interesting...judging by the culture of the Ardenians, it seems Pegasus has had more of an impact on Earth than initially thought.”

A comfortable silence ensued...

“You're a bit of a dork, aren't you, Croft?”

“Oh says the history buff who came up with theories alongside me.” James laughed, before sipping his tea as David smiled in amusement beside it. They both looked out between the towers and at the jungle. “Is it bad I see this as home over Earth?”

“Would you say that your parents house was home when you lived there?”

“Well...yes.”

“I thought the same too...but sometimes, we make our own homes. Sometimes, people move cities to find a place they consider home, this is no different. It carries certain hazards...” At this, James chuckled. “...but the principle is the same. You're not the only one either...”

“You feel the same?”

“It's difficult to describe...but this feels right. This planet, this city...it just feels right.”

“Yeah...”

“Not to mention, I'm with my friend.” He grinned and they clinked their mugs together. “My unusually hot scientist friend.”

“Okay, seriously? What is so weird about me just taking care of myself?” James chuckled. “And forgive me if I am wrong, but I do believe you are interested in women...or at least that's according to some of the Marines when you guys have been out.”

“I'm sure I can make an exception for you.”

“Uh huh...you're full of rubbish, you know that right?” James chuckled, as did David. “I suppose I'm flattered that you've noticed.”

“It's also a genuine compliment. So James...any relationships? Girl back home, that kind of thing?”

“Honestly? No.” James admitted with a small sigh. “I was always focused on my studies as well as my eventual work with the SGC so never had much time for one...and uh...not girls...”

David was about to take a sip of his coffee before he heard that. He rose a brow and put the mug down on the table carefully, before turning to face the other, his expression quite serious. David pondered what he heard for a few moments.

“You're serious?” He asked and James nodded. “Look me in the eye...straight face, pun not intended, and tell me again...”

“Yes, David...I'm gay.” He said, looking the other in the eye. A slightly more tense silence ensued before David took his coffee mug in hand and sat back.

“Had a feeling.” He said casually and James looked at him shocked. “Oh come on, James. You weren't exactly a subtle person.” He laughed. “Used to see you eyeing up some of the Marines...FYI, they're flattered.”

“Oh God...was I that obvious?”

“I'm sure Dr. Warrington could perform brain surgery with a chainsaw and be more subtle than you.”

“Bloody hell...” He hid his face in his hands as David chuckled.

“Really, James. It's normal. Just like some of the Marines look at women, you look at men. It's all the same. I also did point out that all of the guys you've looked at are very flattered. They genuinely don't give a crap if you like men.”

“And you?”

“Oh this just opens up so many avenues. Can I ask you one very serious question though?” James silently urged him on. “Am I sexy?”

“Goodnight, David!” He jumped up as David grinned.

“I'm going to keep asking you until I get an answer and you have a radio which you have to keep on. Better to answer now rather than bellowing an answer over the radio in your rage. Just imagine it...in the middle of the Mess Hall...packed and filled with staff...me just bugging you for an answer...”

“You bloody well wouldn't...”

“Oh you'd best believe that I would...”

“There are consequences to answering, aren't there?”

“Well I'd say they're more benefits. Tell me yes and I just tease you during downtime by stepping out onto the balcony in various states of undress. Tell me no and I try to convince you during downtime by stepping out onto the balcony in various states of undress. Either way, Jimmy...you lose.”

“Do I really, though?” James asked with a chuckle and David rose a brow.

“Have you eyed me up?”

“Goodnight, David...” James chuckled, stepping inside and leaving the other outside for a few moments.

_'He's eyed me up...I'm that bloody good.'_

Grinning like an idiot, David polished off his coffee before heading back in. He'd be sure to have a serious talk with James just to re-affirm how okay he was with it, but he couldn't help but look forward to the avenues of teasing that were now opened up. This would be fun.


	6. Exploring Arcadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Expedition begins to explore their new home. Director Chapman receives troubling news from an ally.

The morning after the arrival of Atlantis saw things return to a sense of normality. Several teams departed for their missions and some of the senior staff had gathered in the Conference Room for a meeting. James made his way in before the panel doors slid shut and he took his seat, noting that Kiera was not present among the team.

“Where is Dr. Warrington?” He asked the others.

“She's decided to convert the entire tower that houses the Infirmary into a full hospital.” Russell said.

“An ambitious task for a department so small.” Helena said and Russell nodded in agreement.

“I have a quick announcement before we begin. Richard Woolsey will be travelling here via Puddle Jumper so we can discuss how to get in touch with the Travellers. There will be a meeting held later to go over findings, if any.” The Director said and the others nodded. “James...I believe you've located a hologram generator here for meetings?”

“Yes, Director. I was actually looking to make use of it for the purposes of this meeting.”

“Very well...you have the floor.”

“Thank you, Director.” He closed his eyes and concentrated, the lights going out and a holographic map of the city appearing before them. “Whilst several of our other teams will be conducting off-world reconnaissance, I have marked several areas that may be of interest to us.” James began, a cluster of towers in the Central City flashing in yellow. “According to the Ancient database, these buildings were converted into greenhouses as it became more difficult for them to trade for food...the idea was to make this city self-sufficient. They were not put into use.”

“Were they able to complete the project?” Dr. Oisin O'Callahan asked and James nodded.

“The conversion process was completed...a fully functioning hydroponics facility is in place in each tower.”

“I do believe we brought along seeds?” Russell asked and Oisin nodded. “It could provide us with food whilst we wait on the completion of the _Endurance_.”

“Coran and I are due to head over there to double check the viability. We'll provide you with an update when I have completed an assessment, Dr. O'Callahan.”

“Please do.” He smiled.

“Helena, I understand you are meant to be investigating some of the surrounding towers on the East Pier?” Russell asked.

“Yes, Director...Corporal Lancaster will be accompanying me.”

“I know I don't have to say this, but I feel I should say it for the record...” James began. “Please do not touch a single thing that you do not recognise. Catalogue it's location with a barcode and file a report to myself. I will be assembling a designated team to discern what they are.” James said. “Especially David...he has the gene.”

“Duly noted, Dr. Croft.” Helena chuckled.

“I think the last thing Dr. Warrington needs is someone growing extra limbs, developing mental powers that indicate near Ascension or growing explosive tumours.” James said and she nodded.

“We'll be careful, James.”

“Just because we are on home territory does not mean that we can afford to be lax in our safety. The Ancient domain was a desperate power in the middle of a war...who knows that they have created in the labs here.” The Director said, James nodding in agreement.

“The chances of you encountering anything alien is slim, but please make use of detectors. Considering some of the experiences in Atlantis, we could have stasis pods located throughout the city. If you see one and there is someone in there, you are to radio myself and Dr. Warrington. I know it sounds like a joke, but I am serious here.”

“Alright then...” Russell said, looking around the room. “This meeting is adjourned. Please keep your headsets near for when I have an update in regards to our situation.”

“Yes, Director...” They all said as the doors open. James walked out just as Coran walked into the room.

“I am looking for James Croft...” He said to one of the soldiers just as the scientist strode into view.

“Ah, good timing.” James smiled as he walked down the steps to meet him. “I was just heading to the Control Room to contact you. We have some exploration today.”

“Where to?” The Ardenian smiled as they walked out of the room and into one of the corridors.

“A cluster of towers in the Central City...we may be using them to grow food.”

“Sounds peaceful...as far as exploring an Ancestral city goes.”

“Well peaceful is the order of the day. Now, let's get a move on, shall we?”

* * *

One use of a transporter later and the bustle of the Control Room was replaced with near silence. The sounds of their footsteps echoed off the walls, occasionally joined by the sound of lights powering up. The hallway in this tower seemed to house more quarters on one side of the structure, whilst the other side had no doors at all. Every fifteen metres was a rectangular planter, the plants inside having long expired, though no doubt this will be rectified when Dr. O'Callahan makes the greenhouses his department's new headquarters.

“I hear I am to join your team...” Coran broke the silence and James smiled.

“Really? Helena hadn't mentioned anything to me.”

“That is not a problem, is it?” He asked with a raised brow and the British scientist shook his head.

“Absolutely not. You'll be valuable to us when we're off-world.” He said as they continued to walk carefully. “I had hoped you would actually. You would be able to see how we work as well.”

“Well Brennus did say he wanted to me to learn about you if our people are to be allies.” The Ardenian said and James nodded. “So far, your people have been quite welcoming to me. They seem curious...”

“The majority of the personnel here don't get much opportunity to go off-world. When the chance to meet new people comes along, they take to it quickly.” James explained. “How was your first night here? I hope you managed to sleep okay...I know it's not your normal surroundings.”

“It was...different.” Coran said. “I am accustomed to the sounds of the forest, but the forest that surrounds us is different. I could hear the sounds of animals I had never heard before. It helped me to sleep. Is Earth green like my planet and this one?”

“It is...in fact the trees and animals that you see and hear evolved because the Ancients brought them here. I believe that is planet is more like Earth than we realise. Maybe not in terms of the shape of the land...” James said as they came to a large doorway that looked identical to the larger doors in the Control Tower. It was the only set of doors on the left side of the structure. “We'll talk more in a little while. I promise...” James said as he approached the panel and swiped his hand over it.

“By the Ancestors...” Coran stepped through the door onto a small bridge, the frame of which was metal and glass. They could see the tops of some of the structures, with other buildings being just a little bit taller.

“Incredible...” James said, looking at the view.

“If only my people could see this now...”

“Perhaps they will one day...come on...”

They walked across the bridge to an identical set of doors at the other end of the small bridge and the British male swiped his hand over the panel. Slowly, the doors slid open and a set of steps awaited them, bordered by walls with lattices on them. Walking to the top of the steps revealed that they were in a large room that was completely made out of glass, save for the floor as well as waist high walls around the perimeter. Large raised platforms about the height of two of the steps of various shapes had been hollowed out, no doubt to serve as plant beds. In the middle of some of these plant beds were a series of lattices for plants to grow all over and in the middle of the room was a large open space where hydroponics equipment was placed. From the high ceiling were a series of pipes and what looked like sprinkler heads.

On the right hand side of the room was a small structure built into the glass wall with several consoles, no doubt used to regulate the various environmental controls inside the room. James looked into the beds and saw there was no soil, and it appeared that this was just one floor in one tower out of a cluster of four.

“I can imagine it all now...an indoor garden...a space to grow food or to relax...” James said as he looked all around him.

“There are other towers like this one?” Coran asked.

“Yes...four...look.” He pointed to one of the towers next to them and they could see a similar interior.

 _'Dr. Croft...internal sensors show you're in one of the towers. Anything to report?'_ Russell said over the radio.

“It appears that the greenhouses are multi-levelled and designed to house large plants...maybe even small fruit bearing trees.” James said as he walked to the centre. “The room is quite sizeable and with all four of the greenhouses working in tandem on all floors, we might be able to provide plenty of food for our people.”

_'Promising...'_

“Unfortunately, the Ancients did not have soil...we'll need to gather some from the surrounding land.”

_'I will coordinate with Helena to arrange security teams. Perhaps we can get some assistance from Atlantis in this as well. What else?'_

“Well from the looks of things, the plumbing here is all set up to provide water for the plants. Given we have a direct pipeline to the nearest ocean and the desalination tanks, that won't be a problem.”

_'Brilliant...I will have Dr O'Callahan and his team sent to your location to get to work. For the time being, we can only occupy the one tower with our current personnel. Make your way back to the Control Tower.'_

“Director? We've only just arrived...”

_'There is little that you can do from there unless you can magically create soil and plants.'_

_“_ Director, I would like to stay just a little while longer so I can explore the upper level. It's unlikely there'll be anything different but it's better to leave no stone unturned.”

_'Alright...I will contact you in twenty minutes. We're about to make contact with the Travellers. Once we have the information, I will call an additional meeting.'_

“Got it. Out.” He said, his headset going quiet as he and Coran made it to the stairs and walked up to the next floor. Similarly to the first room, it had many large raised plant beds prepared, some with lattices inside and a control room on the right hand side of the room. The pipes above had sprinklers but the ceiling was higher and made of glass. They were on the top floor of the tower.

“A beautiful view...” Coran said, hands on the solid metal railing as he looked out of the window back at the Control Tower. “This city is a testament to the grandeur of the Ancestors...”

“Yes it is.”

“Have your people built cities like this?”

“We've built cities that are larger...but the buildings are all vastly different in appearance depending on the country. Even so...cities on Earth don't compare to the cities built by the Ancients. They built their homes to last whereas ours would collapse without constant maintenance. It would take time...but by the time out cities crumble, Arcadia and Atlantis would still be standing.”

“Your people seem quite advanced, even without the Ancestral devices...”

“In some ways, yes...but our progress has been hampered by many conflicts. The technology of the Ancient race is many aeons ahead of us...we still do not understand much of it.”

“And still you study...”

“For the betterment of our people and the people in this galaxy.” James smiled.

“A lofty ambition.” Coran returned the smile. “That symbol on your jacket...or the four symbols inside the Ancestral ring...what are they?” He said, looking at them closely.

“They're the flags of the four countries of the United Kingdom...my home. My one, the red cross on a field of white is the flag of England. I come from a city called Oxford.”

“So what brought you to Arcadia?”

“Curiosity...a desire to explore and study the ones who came before...”

“Our people have always been on the move...never staying in one place for long...”

“I remember you saying...”

“We do not have scholars like you and your people...our history has been passed down by word of mouth for generations...the only thing we have as a record is the names of our own ancestors...inscribed on our bodies as you can see...” Coran showed him the tattoos. “In spirit they are always with us.”

“You mentioned your healers keep records on medicinal plants...” He pointed out.

“Only to remember which ones are poisonous...” Coran chuckled. “It pales in comparison to your medicine.”

“Your people are still in remarkably good health...if your scans were anything to go by. That's still advanced knowledge.”

“I suppose so...”

_'Dr. Croft...'_

“Go ahead, Director.” James said after tapping his headset.

_'We have successfully made contact with the Travellers...they have transmitted their reconnaissance data to us.'_

“And the results?”

_'It's something I would much prefer to discuss with the other staff. Please bring Coran as well...this would be important for his people to know as well.'_

“We're on our way.” James said. “We're needed back at Central Control...come on...”

* * *

“According to the reconnaissance data the Traveller ship was able to retrieve, it would appear that multiple Wraith ships are gathering above their homeworld. They were chased off just as more were arriving. Several of the other Traveller ships have also reported that various alliances seem to be uniting and withdrawing to a previously unknown point...no doubt their homeworld.” Russell said as he sat down, a hologram showing the Wraith homeworld with several large signatures in orbit and dozens of smaller ones.

“So they are unifying...” Helena said grimly.

“Our one defence is the knowledge that our planet is not known to them.” James said with a small sigh.

“The question is what does it mean for the human worlds? One of these Hives will have to have heard about the Coalition of Planets. An organised human alliance would be something they will not stand for.” Helena pointed out.

“The Travellers are not aware of any major cullings at this time.” The Director said.

“That's not to say they're not going to soon. Now that their numbers are diminished, there is less demand for supply...grim as it is to say it.” James said, before turning to Coran. “Your people...is there a place they can hide on your world if they came?”

“Every time our people have tried to hide, they have been found and more die as punishment...” Coran said with a sad sigh. “I've witnessed it before when we tried to hide...”

“We can bring them here...” James said and Russell rose a brow.

“We don't have the capacity of supplies to house that many people, Doctor.” He said firmly.

“There's a bountiful world out there that they can live off of...plentiful fruit, animals...they would be able to access the Stargate if needed...” James argued and Russell seemed to give it some thought. “I know we have only just met your people...but a Wraith union could only mean death and destruction...”

“But our ancestors...the ones buried in the mounds...” Coran said.

“If your people wished it, we would bring them to wherever you choose to make your homes...we will be as respectful as we can...” Helena said with a soft expression. Coran went silent for several moments, his face conflicted.

“Arden has been our home for millennia...how sure are you of the threat?”

“The Wraith may not be active now but the last time they were unified, they very nearly defeated Atlantis...it is a serious threat to all humans...” Helena said as James rotated the hologram to show the large fleet.

“It's not something we recommend lightly...and with the Director's permission, we can assist and make it as easy as possible...” James added and Coran sighed, before nodding.

“I will take this matter to the Triumvirate.” Coran stood.

“Good...take this...” He gave him a small device. “Press these buttons when you dial the Stargate back here. It is a code...we'll lower the shield when you press them...”

“Thank you...” Coran smiled, the doors opening automatically when he stood up.

“Sergeant Mathias, dial the Stargate to Arden.” Helena said into her headset.

 _'Yes, Colonel.'_ Was the response. The doors slid shut just as the Stargate began to dial.

“As it stands, we have no capable resistance to this union.” Russell said. “Dr. Croft, I need to reconnect one of the ZPM's so we can dial Earth and make them aware of the situation. We need a progress report on how the _Endurance_ is coming along. We're going to need it.”

“I'll contact Dr. Ibrahim and have him report to the ZPM room with one of the modules. We'll have it ready to go within a half hour.” James tapped his headset and began speaking with the doctor in question.

“Colonel...have we begun training the civilians in the use of firearms?” Russell asked and she shook her head.

“We're due to start in two weeks.”

“That will need to be done sooner. The Wraith may not have the location of this city but we need to be ready for all eventualities.” The Director said and she nodded in agreement.

“Corporal Lancaster is in charge of instruction. I will work with him to set up a workable schedule.”

“Director, with all due respect...we are a group of four hundred people, most of which are not trained to deal with heavy firearms. We have no naval assets outside of our Puddle Jumpers and one _Daedalus_ -class ship we haven't even completed. We can't hope to fight them.” James pointed out.

“We did not give up when they came for Atlantis, we will not give up if they come for Arcadia, Doctor. I want you to coordinate several teams to find out exactly how many drones we have, if any.” Russell said and with a nod, James stood.

“Yes, Director.”

“This city is our home, Doctor. We may have only been here a short while but we will defend it.”

James nodded and the Conference Room doors opened so he could head out. The scientist was speaking into his headset as he did, speaking with several scientists and soldiers at one time, his expression grim.

* * *

Coran entered the roundhouse, the Triumvirate smiling at him when he did so before they noticed the rather troubled expression on his face. Brennus gestured for him to sit as Alani began to brew some tea, Cadr's own expression quite guarded as they joined him on the seat.

“What news, Coran?” Brennus asked. “Are the Arcadians good people?”

“They have been most welcoming. The Colonel has agreed for me to be a part of her team.”

“Then why do you appear so concerned?” Cadr asked and Coran sighed.

“The Arcadians have contacted the Travellers...”

“The ship users...I was not aware they were allies.” Brennus said in surprise. “What was the reason for their contact?”

“The Travellers have been following the actions of the Wraith. They went to their homeworld and found that their great ships are beginning to unite. The rumours we heard are true. The civil war amongst them is at an end.” Coran said and they looked concerned, but Cadr urged them on. “The city of Arcadia was never found by the Wraith...their planet is a sanctuary. The Wraith have not yet begun culling worlds but it is just a matter of time before they begin. Arden will not be safe.”

“What do you propose? The last time we hid, the Wraith punished us...we were almost driven to extinction as a result of our resistance.” Cadr pointed out and Coran nodded.

“I know...they took my parents, I remember that clearly.” Coran said, his tone quieter. “The Arcadian Director has offered us a place on their planet...”

“And uproot our entire civilisation?” Brennus asked as Alani poured the tea.

“We have lived here for generations, Coran...can these people even be trusted?” She asked, handing him some.

“I know we have only known them for less than a week but I believe them to be trustworthy. I joined James on a mission of exploration in the city and all we could discuss was how they were looking forward to being able to produce their own food. They are excited at the prospect of being able to study the Ancestors and live their own lives. They do not strike me as a malicious people.”

“And what of the mounds...our ancestors?” Brennus asked.

“They have small ships that they can use...they have said they would be willing to transport them.” Coran said with a small smile. “They would be as respectful as possible.”

“And they will allow us to live where we choose?” Cadr asked and the other nodded.

“It's not in their interest to keep us confined. They have incredible devices that can help us choose a place so we can rebuild our villages...we will be safe.”

“And they are sure this is a threat to us?” Brennus asked.

“They are not the first people to come to our stars from their homeworld. There was another group that had gone to the city of Atlantis...what we thought to be the last remnant of the Ancestors. The Wraith had been united back then...”

“What happened to them?”

“It is not my place to tell the full story...but from what was told to me, they would have been destroyed by a fleet that is a fraction of the size of the one gathering at the Wraith homeworld.” Coran said.

The three leaders all stayed silent for a few moments, all of them concerned as they seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, Brennus sighed and looked up at Coran.

“We will convene a council with the other Triumvirates to discuss this matter. Will you stay?”

“I must return to Arcadia to inform them of this...but I will return.”

“Very well...please thank the Director for us.”

“I will...” He stood and bowed to them before leaving the house and making his way back to the Stargate. The entire time he walked the long road, he took in the sights of his homeworld, committing it all to memory. It would likely be one of the last times that he would see Arden, and the thought broke his heart. That was his only regret in this.

* * *

“The Commodore has informed me that the contractors are almost ready to launch the HMS _Endurance._ He has agreed to put pressure on them to make sure it is ready as soon as possible. Doctor Croft, were you able to get an accurate count on the drones?” Director Russell turned to face the scientist as the reconvened meeting continued.

“My teams are still counting, but it appears that the supply is intact. The city was never used defensively and it wasn't used to resupply their fleet when it was active.” James said. “All in all, we can do some damage. If it will be enough...well...let's hope we never have to find out.”

“This is good news...”

“Dr. Ibrahim also reports that the Zero Point Module has been disconnected now. We are back on Naquadah power.” James added.

“Good...Atlantis has been made aware of this and they are also preparing accordingly. With the addition of the _Daedalus_ when it is here, our defensive capabilities are increased.” Russell said.

“Did the Travellers find anything else?”

“No...and they are reluctant to try any further missions. No doubt the Wraith are on alert since the first spying mission.” Russell said. “For the time being, business will proceed as usual barring firearms training.”

“Should anyone encounter the Wraith off-world, do not engage unless you are forced to do so, so as to avoid drawing attention to us.” Helena said and the others nodded. “The Travellers will dial in if they have any more information.”

“Coran...what of your people?” Russell asked.

“The Triumvirate has convened a council from the other tribes. I am to head back to discuss their decision.” The Ardenian responded. “My people wanted to thank you for the offer, Director...regardless of their choice in the matter.”

“We are allies...if we can help in anyway, we will.” Russell nodded respectfully. “This meeting is adjourned.”

“Yes, Director.” They all said, the doors opening as they all stood.

“Doctor Croft? May I have a word?” The Director said and the other nodded, both of them heading into the office opposite to the Control Room. “I appreciate your concern for the Ardenians and that you managed to find a solution that will benefit them...but we cannot offer a place for every human civilisation.”

“Director, I do not make rash decisions often...you know this. The Ardenians welcomed us, a strange group of humans carrying guns, into their homes. One of them is a member of my team. Need I remind you that is was our people who woke the Wraith in the first place?” At this, the Director remained silent. “I'm not saying that we should throw open our doors to every single civilisation that we find...please do not put words like that in my mouth.” He stood from his seat, slightly indignant.

“I apologise, Doctor...it just seems that we are on the same route that Atlantis was when they first arrived.”

“In some ways we are...but we have been fortunate enough not to encounter the Wraith thus far. I won't see Coran's people at risk...not when he is eager to help us in our missions.”

“Fair enough...you're dismissed, Doctor...”

“Yes, Director...” He went to walk out. “Mr. Chapman...”

“Yes?”

“We're in an alien galaxy...a group of four hundred people, eight hundred if you count Atlantis. There is a race of aliens that number in the hundreds of thousands...I understand your reticence in being cautious with the other humans here but if we're to survive, we need allies...no...friends.”

“I am aware of that, Doctor...”

“Then why so cautious of the Ardenians?”

“In my time at the IOA, I read a lot of reports from the Atlantis Expedition. I read reports of humans like the Genii, who have betrayed our people on a few occasions...reports of Wraith worshippers...being captured and forced to stand trial in front of the Coalition of Planets.”

“Anywhere you go, there will always be people who don't have the best of intentions...but we need to rely on other humans for information, supplies, a place to stay if necessary...” James said, smiling ruefully and leaving the Director in his office with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

That night, as the moon rose over the spires of Arcadia, James was sat on the balcony once more just gazing at the stars. Lights all across the city came on in response to this but despite the signs of life, it was quiet. So lost in thought was he that he did not hear the door open beside him, and nearly jumped when David spoke up.

“A part of me was tempted to walk out here in underwear to tease you, but you seem to be deep in thought at the moment...” The Corporal sat on the other seat.

“I think a part of me would have appreciated the distraction...” James chuckled softly.

“So you do find me sexy.” David stated, rather than asked.

“Okay...yes. Maybe I do find you attractive.” The scientist chuckled as the other looked triumphant.

“More on that later on. What's going on inside that melon of yours?” He tapped the top of the others head and James merely sighed.

“We cocked up...the first time our people were here, I mean. We really cocked up...”

“Yeah...yeah we did.”

“I read the reports...information that had been gathered from various sources...entire civilisations just gone and millions dead. We've done so much damage...and are still doing damage if the unification of Wraith is any indication.”

“What did the Director say to you?” He asked. “If he was out of line, the Colonel will deal with it...”

“It's nothing that he said...more a point I brought up when he expressed concern about the Ardenians having a place here. I brought up the fact that our people woke the Wraith and its been playing on my mind a little.”

“Croft...” David said, but the other still looked to the stars. “James...” He said and this time, he looked. “This is not on us. You cannot control the actions of another being, let alone another species. Yes...Atlantis managed to wake the Wraith...but they have fought hard to undo that mistake. Do not shoulder the problems of all of Pegasus because you are just one guy. You are doing right in helping the Ardenians.” David reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. “It will drive you bonkers if you try to solve every little problem. Focus on what you can solve when you find something that needs to be solved. Got it?”

“Okay...okay, got it...” James said, reassured when the other gently squeezed his shoulder.

“Good...” He grinned before going to take off his shirt.

“What are you doing?” James rose a brow.

“Distracting you.”

“Oh bugger off...I'm going to go make some tea seeing as you made the last one when we last spoke out here so do you want a cup?”

“Coffee please.” He pulled his shirt back down and dashed back in to grab his preferred grounds. “I know for a fact you don't keep it in your room.”

“No I don't...because I'm civilised.” James headed in, followed by David. Putting the kettle on, James found a couple of mugs he had packed so he didn't have to drink out of the military issue ones and prepared the two drinks.

“So how did you find out? You know...about the gay thing?”

“The 'gay thing?'” He chuckled as the other stuck his tongue out. “I didn't always know...for most of my teen years, I was just focused on my coursework and my exams. I never noticed girls or boys so I never put a lot of thought into it. I remember, in sixth form, I'd finished my exams and all my coursework was done. We were still required to go to school but we could wander the halls...

“Yeah, my school was like that...” David nodded.

“Well I did look at girls...and I acknowledged that whilst they were beautiful, there was no...well...”

“Attraction.”

“That's it...thanks for being polite, I know that's difficult for you.” He said with a grin, the other scoffing as he did. “And then I noticed some of my male classmates...and well...the predictable happened.”

“You wanted some of that.” David laughed when the other his his shoulder.

“Crude.” James glared good-naturedly before sighing. “But yes. I realised that I was attracted to men.”

“So you've never really had a relationship? A man like you? Smart and handsome?”

“Be careful, David. One might think you have feelings for me if you keep giving me such compliments.” He said as the other took a sip of his coffee with an amused glint in his eye. “But no...not that I didn't want to, but life moved quickly. I went to Oxford to get my degree and PhD...never really had time to go out, not to mention I was often running on just over three hours of sleep a day. Got recruited by the SGC and then by UKES...now I'm here.”

“Not even a one night thing?”

“Nope...”

“So wait...you're a...?”

“Yep...” He blushed slightly. “I don't mind teasing about my sexuality but please...nothing about that. I had a lot of it in school.”

“There's nothing wrong with it.” David reassured. “Have you thought about it?”

“A few times...” He admitted. “I'm not opposed to it...I wouldn't mind having the chance to try it...but I never really found someone I wanted to try it with...”

“I can understand that.” David said, before smiling.

“What?” He asked but the other kept smiling. “David...you're making me nervous. Please stop smiling. When people smile like that, they have a plan...”

“I did say I'd make an exception for you.” David chuckled.

“You were being serious?”

“Well at the time, not really. However, this whole expedition is about discovery.”

“Of Ancient technology, not sexual inclinations.” James said, causing the other to spit out his coffee as he laughed at the others higher tone. “Oh lovely...” He passed the other a towel.

“Sorry...” He said as his laughter died down. “On a serious note, I wasn't being serious before, but I am now. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about it. And it's extremely flattering you find me attractive. You're a good looking guy, I'm a good looking guy...”

“Modest...” James muttered with a grin.

“As I was saying...” He pointedly ignored that and carried on. “...we have similar interests, we get on well and we both work for a secret organisation so we know how to be discreet. Unless you're worried this will make things odd...”

“David...we're stood in my quarters in a city belonging to the first evolution of humanity on a planet that is in another galaxy...I think odd is out the window.”

“Very true. Listen...I'm not going to ask you to answer in this moment. It's a lot of information for you to go over so you take as long as you need with it.”

“Why me?” James asked, his tone curious.

“You heard what I said.”

“That's just the attraction side of things...why ask me to try this with you?”

“Because I trust you. I don't need you to keep a secret, I'd have no trouble admitting to trying it with a guy if someone asked...but I know that if I asked you not to tell anyone, I know you wouldn't. And judging by the fact you haven't kicked me out of here yet, you won't find it awkward after.”

“You really are serious, aren't you? You've given this a bit of thought.” James said as he put his mug down. “If you don't like it?” He asked after a few moments.

“Then we go back to normal, mystery solved on my part.” David said.

“And if you do?”

“Well now...that will be for the both of us to decide in that moment. Don't give me an answer now though. I do want you to make sure you're okay with it first, alright? I may be comfortable with the idea but you need to be as well.”

“Alright...” He sighed.

“Good...so I hear you have a new planet for us to explore tomorrow?”

“I do. According to the Ancient database, the Viridians had set up some kind of facility on there but a lot of the research is not in the public record...”

And just like that, they both slipped back into easy conversation with one another. The fact that they could do so was not lost on James for that matter. When he thought about it, David was the first Marine in UKES who had welcomed him to the team and was easily the one he was closest to. If they could so easily slip back into a conversation like they always have after having such a discussion, there would be no awkwardness after the fact.

_'Life gets more interesting...'_


	7. The Outpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the revelation of a newly unified Wraith Dominion, AET-1 is dispatched to a planet on the advice of James in the hopes of finding assets to aid in their defence.

It was quite heartening to see the botanists working on the planters that bordered the steps that lead to both the Control Room and the Conference Room. They had managed to gather decent soil from the area that was around the city and were in the process of preparing the planters. The doors to the Gate Room opened when James and Coran approached.

“So they decided to take our offer into consideration?” The British scientist asked as they walked in.

“All of the Triumvirates will speak with the villagers to see what their opinion is.”

“Understandable...such a decision affects all of your people.” James said, the Ardenian nodding.

“They are grateful that you have given us such consideration, however. There are not many civilisations here that would give such an offer without asking for something in return.” They walked up the steps together.

“It's alright...we're just happy to be in a position to offer help.” The scientist said. “Morning, Doctor Ibrahim. I didn't know you worked with Botany too?” He rose a brow as the Doctor smiled slightly.

“Just volunteering to help. If we're going to be living here, may as well bring it back to its glory.” He explained.

“Do you have planters in your room, Dr. Croft?” Oisin asked as he finished putting soil into one of the planters at the top of the steps?”

“I have one in the room and a couple on the balcony in front of my quarters.”

“Well when you have time, let me know what kind of plants you like and I'll see them cleaned out and set up for you.” The Irishman smiled. “Whilst we gathered soil for the planters in the public rooms, we came across a lot of plants that are identical to ones on Earth. You were right...Viridis was put on the same path as Earth for it's evolution.”

“I had a feeling...I'll let you know when I get some time.” He smiled. “As you were, Doctors.”

“I think it is admirable that your people are trying to restore Arcadia...” Coran smiled.

“Well...this is home.” James said with a smile of his own as they sat in the Conference Room. It appeared that they were the first ones to arrive. “It'll take time but we'll make it feel like home.” He added.

“Was your home on Earth filled with plants?”

“Not the house itself, but the garden...” He smiled as he thought of the family garden. “My father didn't want a neat, well kept garden. He wanted a patch of land where wildlife could thrive...so he made it look as natural as he could. He attracted birds, insects, even small mammals...my mother was terrified to go out there, but it was still a nice sight so she didn't mind admiring it from afar. It's why I love nature so much.”

“So the location of this city is perfect for you.” Coran stated, rather than asked.

“Exactly.” He nodded as the rest of the team filtered in, followed by the Director.

“Good morning.” Russell said to all of them.

“Good morning, Director.” They all said in near unison.

“I understand that Dr. Croft has located a planet that was previously occupied by the Ancients?” He looked to the scientist.

“That's correct, sir...” James said, concentrating and calling up a hologram of the planet. “It was discovered in the opening years of the Ancients arrival to Pegasus. At the time, they did not possess ships and so needed to build a Stargate to explore it.” James explained. “It was not considered for colonisation due to the mountains that make up most of the terrain.”

“So what brought them back here?” David asked curiously.

“Whilst the planet was rejected as a colonisation candidate, they did perform geological surveys and found a significant amount of lodestone and magnetite. Acting in conjunction with one another, it generates potent EM fields where the deposits are located. These fields disrupt lesser sensors like those of the Wraith so they could hide an outpost near a deposit.”

“What were they researching?”

“This is where it gets interesting. There's no data?”

“Okay...and how exactly is that interesting?” David asked.

“When I noticed the lack of data, I did some investigating. Aside from the geological information as well as a history of its discovery, the rest of the data has been deleted.”

“Deleted? Deliberately?” Coran asked.

“It would appear so...”

“To what end?”

“Well we know that as the war progressed, the Ancients stopped building long term settlements and began setting up bases for their fleet and research. They could have been researching technology that they did not want the Wraith to have. They also considered the very real possibility that the city could be compromised, so they erased the data.”

“There could be technology there that could give us an edge.” David said and James nodded.

“Given the lack of data, how do you intend to locate the outpost?” Russell asked curiously.

“There are three significant deposits of lodestone and magnetite on the planet...I can upload the coordinates of these deposits into a Puddle Jumper's navigational computer.”

“The Puddle Jumper would have the capacity to resist these fields?”

“The EM field is strong enough to disrupt scans, not outright deactivate technology.”

“If this technology is so dangerous that the Ancients did not want the Wraith to have it, I would be remiss if I didn't advise caution.” Russell said and they all nodded. “Very well...the mission has a go. You will depart in three hours. Dismissed.”

They all nodded and stood to leave, the doors opening as though it were second nature to the city to respond to them. James walked out in time to see Oisin planting some ivy in the planters with the other doctors who had volunteered to assist. Just as he was about to head to the Control Room, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a smiling David.

“We have a couple of hours to kill before the mission. Have you had breakfast?”

“Well...” Before he could give his answer in full, his stomach grumbled.

“Nah, you're full.” David chuckled and James smiled with amusement in his eyes.

“I guess I could grab a bite to eat.” He said and David grinned before they began to walk.

“So...got a theory as to what they were researching on that planet?” He asked as they walked down the steps.

“I wouldn't have the foggiest...all I know is that they wanted to research it without interference. At least they had the decency to pick a planet with a significant natural defence.” James said as they reached a transporter not far from the Gate Room.

“A weapon perhaps?”

“I'm not so sure...by the time they went back to the planet, they had drones, pulse weapons and designated satellite mounted beam weapons. It wasn't in the Viridians' nature to beat the Wraith with a blunt instrument like the Lanteans did...it has to be tactical in nature. Maybe they were trying to find a way to utilise the stone and magnetite on the planet...”

“To what end though?” David asked as he hit a spot on the screen that was in the East Pier.

“Well it interferes with Wraith scans...perhaps some kind of stealth technology.”

“Ah, but they had cloaks.” David pointed out as they stepped out of the transporter.

“On the Puddle Jumpers yes...but what we do know is that if the cloak is tied to a ship, like the city, just as an example, it replaces the shield. Weapons can't be fired whilst its in effect...so what if they were trying to find a way to mask their ships without compromising their shield and weapons capabilities?”

“Stealth ship? Cool...” David grinned.

“Well it's a likely theory. The Ancients, regardless of their origin, are likely to fight in space rather than on the ground. And we know the Viridians were always looking for a tactical advantage. One of the things we would need to consider is that there may be other materials on that planet to help in that endeavour. It's a pity that they went all CIA on the files here...but understandable, I suppose.”

“Well even if we don't find anything, the research we recover could prove invaluable.” David said and James grinned.

“You want to find a ship, don't you?”

“So, so bad...” David admitted, earning a chuckle from the scientist.

* * *

The Mess Hall was a large space that was near the balconies of the tower it occupied. Seating was arranged inside as well as outside, with the balcony being just above the rainforest canopy. The two grabbed a large breakfast from the displays that had been set up before heading outside to sit in the warm morning sun. A few other personnel were already out there as well, chatting to one another about anything and everything.

“Still can't get over how much this rainforest resembles the Amazon...” David said as he sipped his coffee.

“Me either...it's like we never left.” James agreed, sipping his tea before tucking in.

“We should see if we can find a beach one day...just go there on our downtime and have a relax by the sea, catch some sun...” David said almost wistfully.

“You make it sound as though we don't live in a galaxy with aliens that eats our life force for breakfast.”

“Yeah, what was I thinking? Must be crazy to think we'll get an easy day.” David chuckled.

“Oh I don't know. We've done alright so far. We've not contracted a mystery illness, you haven't grown limbs that shouldn't exist, we haven't turned into anything...”

“Well it's good to know that you understand what a successful off-world mission looks like now. So, Croft...is your gene natural or did you get the therapy?”

“All natural...I was tested for it as part of my failed application to join the Atlantis Expedition.”

“Ah, their loss.” He waved it off. “We've got you now and we have no plans on letting you go.”

“Well I should bloody well hope not...I get paid by UKES, not the SGC.” The scientist said. “So what about you, Corporal? Natural or therapy?”

“Also natural. Seems the Ancients liked getting frisky with the primitives when they returned.” David said and the other nearly spat out his tea before laughing. “What? It's true, otherwise you and me wouldn't bear this gene.” He grinned.

“You have such a way with words, David Lancaster. So romantic.” He said, putting his tea down.

“So I've been told.” He chuckled. “Reckon it was someone from here? Or from Atlantis?”

“Not sure...but I suppose with the technology here, we could find out...” James thought about it. “Perhaps I will speak with Dr. Warrington...she keeps samples of our blood as a precaution.”

“Let me know when if she'll allow it. I'd like to find out as well.”

“Curious about the history of your ancestor?” James asked.

“Well they all had stories here, didn't they? I mean SG-1 encountered an Ancient that at one time served as the High Councillor of Atlantis. That Ancient would go on to be the living, breathing embodiment of Merlin in our own legends.”

“I suppose so. Not sure we can beat that, but it'll be interesting to find out. You've read the SG mission logs?”

“Decided to get in a little research about the kind of things one could encounter when stepping through that wormhole.”

“I read the Atlantis reports...they're what makes me so cautious. I may say it lightly, but touching devices has gotten people killed in this line of work.”

“Well if we're lucky, the Ancients who lived here weren't as daft.”

“Yeah...”

“I'm sure with your constant reminders to not touch anything, we'll all be just fine.” The Corporal reassured.

“Well my lab has been getting constant reports of devices. Between the off-world work and my own projects, I haven't had a chance to take a look at some of them.” James said.

“Oh? What's your most recent project?”

“Well the Botany department has asked me to look into a series of small mist machines the Ancients used to maintain some of the plants in public spaces. Helps cut down on human maintenance and frees up staff for other work.”

“And how is that going?”

“Quite well actually. In fact, the planters in the Control Room are the first test subjects. Though I'm surprised you're asking about mist machines...” James rose a brow.

“Well, it gives me an idea of the pace you're going at with the work here. With you being on one of the main off-world teams and head of your own division, Helena and I want to make sure you're not overworking.”

“Oh...” James was visibly touched. “I appreciate the concern...” He smiled slightly. “But I will be fine. Promise. I just want to make sure we get the benign technologies out of the way first before we move onto something a little more potentially dangerous.” He sipped his tea. “Speaking of...I could use some assistance in my lab in the future...I need someone to act as my switch. To activate devices whilst I take readings and observations.”

“Is no one else available?”

“Well some of the others are still getting their labs set up so they don't have much time on their hands. I had mine set up quite quickly.”

“Let me know when you need me and I'll be there...”

 _'Dr. Croft, please report to Jumper One.'_ One of the technicians from the Control Room said over the comm.

“Duty calls...” James said as they polished off their breakfast. “Seems Helena wanted to get an early start with the mission preparation.”

“I'll join you.” David said, taking their trays and cups.

* * *

Helena was securing their weapons in the rear compartment of the Puddle Jumper when the scientist as well as the Corporal arrived. She smiled as David helped her secure some more supplies into the netting they had installed whilst James sat at one of the consoles, activating the Puddle Jumper so they had better lighting. He found a tablet already waiting for him.

“Dr. Ibrahim uploaded the coordinates of the deposits into the tablet before he was called away. I wanted you to double check and make sure they're correct.” Helena said, resting a hand on the back of his seat.

“I'll run the checks now...shouldn't take me a few minutes.” He smiled and she patted his shoulder.

“Thanks, Croft...our first mission went well and I want to keep that going.” She said and he chuckled.

“Are we in the same galaxy, Colonel?”

“Yes...but I'm sure we share the same hopes for mission success. Especially given the natural hazards of a lot of the planets here.” She said with an amused grin before heading back to secure the last of the supplies.

“Well...magnetite and lodestone have little value to the Wraith and if they can't locate a facility on the planet surface, we should be safe.”

“Now that is what I like to hear.” She said, her voice louder so James could hear her. James tapped in several commands on the tablet and found that the coordinates were accurate. He made quick work of uploading it to the navigational computer.

“Dr. Ibrahim's coordinates were on the mark...they're now in Jumper One's nav computer.” James reported.

“Good...” She walked in as he brought up the HUD to show the map of the planet.

“The terrain located on top of these deposits is quite mountainous and covered in trees. We will need to fly slowly and close to the terrain so we can locate the outpost.” James said, looking to David who was leaning against the open bulkhead. “As I said in the briefing, we will not have sensor readings to guide us.”

“Visual confirmation...got it.” The Corporal nodded.

“We'll do two flyovers to confirm if we can see anything...” Helena added.

“Yes, Colonel.”

“We have all the supplies we could need in the event of an extended mission. Use your free time wisely, but be back here to depart on schedule.” The Colonel said and they both nodded before they headed out.

* * *

A couple of hours later, James zipped up his leather jacket before putting his tactical vest on. He put his Life Signs Detector in one of the pouches before checking his Glock and putting it in his holster. Just as he got to the Control Room, David and Coran walked in, the latter wearing a tunic and cloak. James smiled at the both of them.

“I will not be joining you today, Doctor.” Coran said and he rose a brow.

“How so?” He asked curiously.

“Director Chapman is sending me back to Arden to update my people on the evacuation prospects. It seems one of your scientists discovered that the system this planet occupies has a dozen planets like this one. This might make it easier for my people to make a decision.”

“Alright...keep us posted, Coran. Good luck.”

“To you as well, my friends. Stay safe.”

The British personnel began walking up the steps as the Stargate was dialled, watching as Coran went straight through the event horizon. Heading upstairs, they arrived at the Jumper Bay, with James closing the door as David sat in the pilot seat. Helena took a seat in the co-pilot seat whilst the Ancient expert took his seat right behind their pilot.

“Flight...Jumper One is ready to depart.” David said into the Comm.

 _'Acknowledged. Wormhole to Arden has disengaged. You are clear to dial, Corporal.'_ The technician said.

“Dialling.” Helena said, hitting the necessary symbols as the Jumper lifted off the ground and descended into the Gate Room.

 _'Godspeed, Jumper One.'_ Russell said, standing on the bridge between his office and his Control Room.

“We'll check in when we can.” Helena said before nodding to David, who flew the ship through.

* * *

The passage of ten thousand years had done little to alter the landscape. The terrain was mountainous, their peaks covered in thick vegetation, but the weather appeared to be decent at the very least. The Jumper had no difficulty flying at the very least, but the HUD was fuzzy when David gave the sensors a try, not that James expected any less.

“Gorgeous...” Helena said as they looked out the window.

“And impassable...ground forces would struggle to pass through here.” David said as James pulled up the set of coordinates on the HUD, this time much clearer. “The closest deposit is North East of the Stargate.”

“Altering course...” David said, steering the small ship in the right direction.

“The Ancients picked a good planet. Protected by a natural EM shield and the difficult to traverse terrain...it wouldn't easily fall.” Helena noted as she looked around. “Mountains as far as the eye can see...”

“Well the Viridians picked their planets carefully...and if they didn't work for them, they made them work.”

“You mean like the system we're in?” David asked and Helena rose a brow.

“There are twelve planets in our solar system...all of them were terraformed.” James explained.

“Impressive...and we only have dreams of terraforming. These buggers went and created an oasis right in the middle of Pegasus.” She said in amazement.

“It's why Coran is headed back to his people today. The Director is willing to offer one of the planets to those on Arden. Gives them a planet of their own.” The scientist said as he checked the map. “Almost there...”

“What of the others?” Helena asked.

“Well...two of them were used by the Viridians but we don't have the personnel to crew potential facilities at the moment...so for the time being we're not exploring them.”

“Other cities?” David asked and James shrugged.

“Possibly...maybe evacuation sites if they were desperate.” James took a look at the map. “Decrease speed.”

“Keep your eyes peeled, people.” Helena said as James stood and looked out of the window with her. All they could see were mountains and lush forests with no sign of any structures, or even ruins. “I can't see anything down there...what about you, Croft?”

“Nothing...do a second flyover and descend...” James said and David nodded, swinging the Jumper around as he lowered their altitude. “No...still nothing...” He said and turned to Helena, who frowned slightly. “I guess that is a no...”

“That is indeed a no...” Helena said and James sat back at the console.

“I'll mark this site as completed but I won't remove it from the map...we can always do a third pass.”

“Alright...moving on to the next deposit...” David said, shutting the HUD down when he had its location. “Like looking for a needle in a haystack...” He muttered.

“It's never easy.” Helena sat back in her seat.

“It could always be worse...”

“Let's not use that statement because if mission reports have taught me anything, it tends to get worse.” The Colonel said. “I also experienced it...”

“How so?” James asked.

“I was serving as part of a security detail on the USAF _Odyssey_ during the Ori Crusade. I was there when they arrived through the Supergate.”

“I didn't know that...” James said, interested.

“We got bloody hammered...genuinely thought we'd have lost our lives but it seemed we were kept alive by the Ori Army to tell the story of the massacre.”

“Christ, Colonel...” David muttered. “I only read about the battle in the official reports. Four ships, right?” He asked, not taking his eyes away from the viewport.

“Four gigantic ships loaded with the most powerful weapons we had ever encountered...I transferred out of the _Odyssey_ after that. Did a stint on base security for a couple of years before Russell recruited me to UKES when it was founded in 2009.”

“Approaching deposit...” David interrupted the conversation.

“I've never been in a battle...” James admitted. “Not even a fight at school.”

“Can't promise you'll maintain that pattern.” Helena said as she stood and they began to look. “But we'll look out for you if it happens. We both have your back.”

“Thanks...David...lower your speed and descend to that clearing...it's the only flat space for miles around...”

“Got it...descending...”

The Puddle Jumper descended close to the surface, in a clearing at the foot of a mountain and James smiled when he saw it. It was not an overly large outpost, but it was bunkered into the side of the mountain. A large structure containing a large window jutted out slightly from the mountain, a separate structure housing a set of doors beneath it. To the right was a cylindrical small tower with a walkway leading around, two doors on opposite sides, one going to the main structure and the other leading into the mountain.

“Well spotted, Croft...” Helena clapped him on the shoulder. “Land in the clearing.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

The Puddle Jumper gently touched down and David powered off all of its systems before joining Helena and James in the back, arming themselves with weapons. At the Colonel's nod, he lowered the hatch and they all stepped out, looking up at the outpost before them.

“Croft...does this look familiar?”

“Taranis...”

“Taranis?” David asked.

“A planet described in detail by reports from AR-1 on Atlantis. The Ancients used it as the site of a facility that was built into the side of a supervolcano so that it could tap into geothermal energy contained within. Seeing as it was an Atlantis mission, you can guess what happened...” James said.

“Big boom?” David asked and James nodded.

“Big boom.”

“Okay but the geological scans in the Ancient database showed no evidence of volcanic activity here. So what powered it?”

“ZPM, solar power arrays that could be built elsewhere...” James said as they approached the structure that contained the door. The panel lit up as soon as David approached, almost making the corporal jump. “Seems it's not a dead power source at least...” He leaned over and swiped his hand over it, earning a negative beep in response.

“Locked...” David guessed and James nodded before pulling out his tablet. “Will that even work here?”

“Not wirelessly...but these tablets were customised with adapters so they could be tied into panels as well as consoles if needed.” James said, attaching the adapters to the crystals.

“What can you access?” Helena asked.

“Depends on the panel you connect to. In this case, I can only connect to the door and the mechanism that controls the locks. Looks like it's a lock to bar access, almost like a barricade...”

“Can you crack it?” David looked over his shoulder as he worked. Just as he asked, the door panel gave what could best be described as a positive beep and slid open.

“No, but I'll try my hardest...” He said with a sarcastic smile.

“Smart arse...”

“Let's go, you two...” Helena chuckled as she walked in, the lights immediately coming on in response. “Well we won't be bumbling our way through this at least.” She said, noticing that the only set of doors was at the back of the hall.

“Must be a lift to the room above...if this outpost is identical in composition to Taranis, then the we will find the Control Room there.”

* * *

The Control Room was spacious but only contained four consoles. One was tied into a screen for information to be displayed. James immediately got to work in bringing the room online whilst Helena and David looked out of the large window. The consoles came on as did the screen in front of the one that James was working on, tapping in commands immediately.

“You don't waste time, Croft...”

“I'm curious to see why this planet was redacted in the database so extensively...”

“Does the outpost use long range sensors?” Helena asked and the other nodded. “Can you activate them? At least we can monitor for Wraith activity.”

“Working on it...” James said, tapping in several commands and a second glass screen that had been installed came to life. “This outline represents the planet...” James gestured to a mesh sphere.

“Alright...carry on with your research...”

“This could take some time...no sense in all of us being in here. The base is shielded from the EM field so we can use the radio. I recommend some cautious exploration.”

“Alright...keep us posted if you find anything and if you need us, just call.”

“Got it...if you come across any locked doors, let me know and I'll do what I can from here.”

The two of them nodded and headed out to the transporter whilst James continued to search for information in the outpost database.

_'Just what were you working on here?'_


End file.
